Step By Step
by ShixunWu
Summary: Langkah demi langkah yang dijalani si Artis muda Wu Sehun untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol si pemuda tampan yang menjerat hatinya dihari pertama bertemu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Step By Step  
><strong>

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Ff ini sudah pernah di upload di WP milik saya, di ShixunWu dot Wordpress dot Com**

**Chapter 1**

**Our First Met**

Park chanyeol benar benar tak menyukai yang namanya pesta, jika didunia ini ia harus memilih antara pesta mewah, glamour luar biasa dan mengerjakan soal soal Fisika mungkin ia akan memilih opsi kedua. Namun ini acara sahabat orangtuanya, acara sahabat karibnya dan dia mengalah untuk itu, mencoba menikmati saja pesta mewah ini dengan segelas anggur ditangan kanannya.

Ibu Chanyeol, Nyonya Park Haneul tersenyum dari kerumunan istri-istri kolega yang diundang, gerutuan sebal anak sulungnya seolah bisa ia dengar dengan jelas dari sini. Ibu yang memiliki arti nama langit dan surga ini jelaslah tau benar sifat si sulung yang tak terlalu suka pesta, apalagi bentuk pesta yang keluarga Wu adakan, pesta mewah dan glamour yang jelas menghamburkan uang sia sia.

"Haneul-ah, apa chanyeol datang?". Mengalihkan fokusnya, Nyonya Haneul tersenyum kearah istri sahabat suaminya setelahnya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ini akan hebat, uri Sehunnie juga datang… ahh akhirnya ia bia mengosongkan jadwalnya yang menggila itu untuk pesta ulang tahun bumo nya ini". Suara Nyonya Aline Wu, istri dari si pemilik acara kentara sekali terdengar bahwa anaknya sudah sering tak terlibat dalam acara acara yang ia buat.

"Bukankah dia seorang artis? itu wajar Aline". Haneul yang cantiknya seperti dewi memberi pengertian pada wanita bermata biru langit didepannya, diam-diam bersyukur bahwa tak ada satupun dari putranya yang berniat menjadi artis, atau mungkin ia akan bernasib sama dengan Aline.

"Scandal yang ia buat menjadikan kantor Shaiming ramai, dan itu membuatnya pulang dengan wajah masam tiap harinya". Gerutuan Aline benar benar lucu ditelinga Haneul, walau wanita cantik didepannya ini adalah seorang kelahiran Eropa asli, namun kelamaan tinggal di Asia membuatnya hampir sama cerewetnya dengan wanita Asia kebanyakan.

"Ibu…". Baik Aline maupun Haneul menoleh, ada laki laki tampan dengan setelan jas hitam resmi dan rambut yang ditata rapi, harum mint menguar dari tubuhnya yang maskulin.

"Ya sayang, mmh… Aline kenalkan ini anakku, Chanyeol".

"Park Chanyeol imnida". Salam sopan itu tak bisa menahan Aline untuk tak tersenyum, gurat tegas laki laki muda dihadapannya tentu tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, _hawt stuff_ macam ini yang alami korea belum pernah ia temukan.

"Hai Chanyeol, kau sudah besar dan tampan sekali, Aline Wu imnida, kau bisa panggil aku mama kalau kau mau". Si pemuda yang usianya tak kurang dari dua puluh tahun itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah, Haneul tersenyum bangga telah melahirkan anak secakap ini dalam hidupnya.

{}

Kilatan blitz seolah tak habis habisnya menyorot mobil _Lamborghini_ yang baru saja berhenti dengan sombong didepan _red carpet_. Seorang pemuda remaja usia tanggung tampak keluar dari sana dengan raut tak kalah angkuhnya. Wu Sehun, si bintang muda yang tengah bersinar karirnya yang kini terlibat scandal dengan beberapa senior di agency yang telah membangun nama besarnya, tempat ia bernaung saat ini.

"Sehun-sshi, apakah berita anda berkencan dengan Irene itu benar?". Sehun, si pemuda tanggung tidak menjawab melangkahkan kakinya pada red carpet, sesekali melambaikan tangan atau tersenyum.

"Sehun-sshi, bukankah anda juga dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sulli?". Pertanyaan kedua juga sama nasibnya, tak ada jawaban hanya sebuah senyum menawan yang ia berikan.

"Sehun-sshi, tolong beri klarifikasi atas pemberitaan tentang anda ini". Ia menghela nafas, heran betul bagaimana nitizen bisa sampai tau jadwalnya hari ini, ah iya dia lupa dia kan artis.

"Itu tidak benar, kalian bisa tanya managerku". Setelahnya kaki panjang berbalut celana levis selutut itu menjauh, tersenyum sebisa mungkin agar wajah tampannya tak berkurang kadar keindahannya saat dijadikan cover tabloid besok pagi.

Wu Sehun, ketampanannya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Putra bungsu keluarga Wu ini telah menjadi seorang public figure sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertamanya yang itu berarti lima tahun yang lalu. Karirnya melonjak drastis saat membintangi beberapa film layar lebar yang sampai sekarang jadi hits di negara ginseng ini.

Kaus V-neck putih yang dilapis jas hitam polos, juga celana pendek selutut menjadikannya sorotan tatapan tatapan kagum ahh itulah maksudnya berpakaian seperti ini dihari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orangtuanya yag telah ia lewatkan tahun lalu. _Jadi sorotan_

Papa nya Wu Shaiming sedang ngobrol dengan kolega kolega bisnis yang sehun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka obrolkan. Kakaknya sedang mojok ditepi kolam renang dengan kekasihnya si anak panda, berarti hanya ibunya yang bisa ia recoki saat ini, mengingat ia tak mau diomeli kakaknya karna menganggu, dan tak pula mau terlibat pembicaraan aneh yang ia tak mengerti bersama papa nya.

"Hai ma…". Berusaha untuk bicara sebiasa mungkin, tersenyum ramah pada sang ibu yang malah memberikannya sentilan didahi sebelum mencium pipinya.

"Mama apa apaan sih, sakit tau". Aline mendengus, menyentil lagi dahi putranya yang datang sangat terlambat.

"Pertama, karna kau datang terlambat, dasar anak durhaka. Kedua, karna telah membuat papa mu pulang dengan wajah tertekuk menyebalkan yang membuat dia makin terlihat tua dimataku". Sehun nyengir, membawa tangan halus ibunya lalu menciumnya lembut. Sehun yakin, jika ini ia lakukan pada salah seorang fans wanitanya pasti mereka memekik girang, tapi ibunya sih sudah biasa.

"Maafkan aku, nyonya Aline yang cantik". Aline memutar bola matanya, mengajak sehun untuk berdiri disampingnya, masih teringat kalau Haneul dan putranya tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Haneul, Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Sehun anak bungsuku". Aline tersenyum, bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick bewarna merah muda mempercantik cara ia menyunggingkan bibirnya yang terkesan seksi.

"Wu Sehun imnida". Bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat sebagai kebiasaan warga Korea ia lakukan selama beberapa detik, hidungnya menangkap wangi mint yang menyenangkan dari dua orang beda usia didepannya, dan itu menenangkan.

"Aigoo, manisnya... Park Haneul imnida, kau boleh panggil aku Ibu, dan ini anak sulungku Park Chanyeol". Pemuda tanggung didepannya tersenyum, matanya menangkap senyum yang tersungging dibibir pemuda didepannya. Hangat, dadanya mendadak berdesir seperti ombak tenang ditepi pantai. _Dia tampan._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Ff ini sudah pernah di upload di WP milik saya, di ShixunWu dot Wordpress dot Com**

**P.S I Love You **

Pose pose yang dibuat Wu Sehun tak pernah mengecewakan, lensa kamera seolah dimanja oleh body language nya yang sekeren dewa. Tepuk tangan meriah menggema saat pemotretan untuk majalah ternama itu selesai, mereka puas dan sehun senang karna ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun saat pengambilan gambar.

Tema pemotretannya kali ini adalah summer, tangannya menggeser gambar gambar yang tadi ia minta pada sang photographer untuk di upload di akun instagramnya, menyenangkan fans itu prioritasnya yang bekerja menjadi artis, walau terkadang antifans membuatnya sebal sendiri tapi sebenarnya orang macam mereka termasuk fans juga, iya fans yang kerjaannya menjelek jelekkan dan membuat darahnya mendidih kesal, _ih kurang kerjaan._

"Yo, man!". Si pemuda berkulit seputih susu dan sehalus sutra itu menoleh, seorang pemuda dengan kemeja kota kotak tampak tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan dua tangan yang memamerkan minuman kesukaannya.

"Bubble tea… gumawo Hae hyung". Hae, DongHae si personil Super Junior yang sudah menganggap sehun sebagai adiknya ini tersenyum, mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan sayang.

"Ah ya, apa kau sudah membeli hadiah untuk Wufan?". Sehun yang baru saja menyedot bubble tea choco miliknya mengeluarkan kembali minuman manis itu kedalam botolnya yang terbuka membuat Donghae bergidik jijik.

"Aku lupa, sungguh!". Wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan khas orang lupa itu benar benar alami, tidak dibuat buat dan menyenangkan bisa melihatnya secara dekat seperti yang Donghae lakukan saat ini.

"Wufan akan marah kalau tau ini, apalagi anak Panda itu pasti mengomporinya hahaha matilah kau Wu Sehun". Donghae tergelak, Sehun jadi teringat wajah kakaknya yang seperti angry bird itu, dia menyebalkan tentu, tapi pacarnya jauh lebih menyebalkan.

"Ahh, aku pergi dulu ya bocah, HyukJae mulai bawel". Terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar Donghae membalas pesan pesan lewat smartphone-nya yang kelewat keren, dan sekarang pemuda itu pamit ingin pergi.

"Ya, baiklah… hati hati". Donghae mengangguk, Sehun cukup paham sih Donghae dan teman teman satu grupnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan album untuk comeback, dan si ikan Mokpo itu malah sempat sempatnya mampir.

{}

Sehun bingung, sungguh! dia sudah berkeliling department store myeondong hampir setengah jam dan masih belum bisa menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk acara perayaan melepas lajang kakaknya nanti malam. Ia menghela nafas lelah, ah biasanya ia tinggal suruh managernya saja untuk beli hadiah macam ini, tapi tidak bisa, managernya sedang cuti menemani istrinya melahirkan dan dia terpaksa turun tangan sendiri. _ah, jinjja michigetda._

Chanyeol sedang menimbang buku mana yang bagus untuk ia beli, ditangan kanannya ada novel berjudul Pride and Prejudice karya Jane Austen sedang di tangan kirinya novel P.S I Love You yang ditulis Cacellia Ahern's membuatnya gamang luar biasa. Ia menghela nafas, novel ini bukan untuk dirinya, jelas saja bukan karna bacaannya bukan buku cinta cinta seperti ini apalagi ini berbahasa inggris, dan itu menyebalkan.

"Pilih ini saja, menurutku sih Pride dan Prejudice itu terlalu kuno". Pemuda yang tiba tiba berdiri disampingnya ini membuat Chanyeol nyaris berteriak kaget, _apa apaan sih_. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap pemuda disampingnya yang memakai masker juga kaca mata hitam di dalam toko buku dan itu aneh.

"Terimakasih sarannya". After all, dia harus berterimakasih tidak menghilangkan apa itu namanya sopan santun yang ibu dan keluarganya selalu tanamkan dengan baik.

"Ya, sama sama…". Kemudian pemuda bersuara lembut dan wangi bunga lily air itu pergi Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk membayar P.S I Love You yang ada ditangan kirinya ke kasir.

Chanyeol memperhatikan buku buku didekatnya sementara antri dikasir, ada buku menarik soal Fisika yang sempat ia baca covernya, ah mungkin minggu depan ia akan kembali dan membelinya karna ia masih punya dua buku yang baru ia beli minggu lalu dan baru tersentuh setengahnya. Sembari mengantri, smartphone nya bergetar ada pesan masuk.

_From : Galaxies_

_Chanyeol! kau kemana? bantu aku mendekor ruangan brengsek ini! astaga mulutku sakit disuruh meniup balon terus terusan._

Kekehan renyah keluar dari bibir tebal chanyeol yang bewarna merah, ia tidak merokok karna itu bibirnya masih alami selain itu ia benci rokok yang nikmatnya sesaat tapi deritanya selamanya. Pemuda yang berada di usia dua puluh itu menggerakkan jari jarinya untuk membalas pesan sahabatnya yang sepertinya benar benar tersiksa itu.

_To : Galaxies_

_Aku sedang di toko buku, kau kan bisa minta tolong maid bodoh! ha-ha-ha kasihan sekali, aku akan datang sore saja, kau pasti menyuruhku meniup balon balon itu bersamamu, dan jawabanku tidak terimakasih_

_Send_

Sekarang Chanyeol yakin pasti pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu merengek sebal disebrang sana. Ia terkekeh lagi, nona kasir didepannya sampai terpesona dibuatnya dan chanyeol tersadar saat nona muda itu memberi taunya bahwa ini adalah gilirannya untuk membayar.

"Ah ya, ini… maaf aku habis membalas pesan temanku". Dan sebenarnya chanyeol sama sekali tak perlu menjelaskan, karna toh nona kasir itu tak ambil pusing.

{}

Wu Yifan, si sulung keluarga Wu ini memang akan melepas masa lajangnya sebentar lagi. Dia harus berterimakasih pada tuhan karna telah mengirimkan salah satu dewa cantiknya lalu menyuruh cupid menembak panah cinta padanya sehingga kini laki laki manis yang sering dipanggil anak Panda itu bergelanyut mesra dilengannya dengan status calon isteri.

Wufan, begitu ia sering dipanggil. Wajahnya bagai titisan dewa yunani yang seluruhnya tampan tampan bertubuh maskulin dengan harum menguar dan Wufan merasa tersanjung jika dirinya dikatakan sebagai titisan dewa karna itu berarti orang orang mengakui wajah tampannya juga tubuhnya yang keren.

"Peach, lain kali jangan suruh aku meniup balon lagi ya, rahangku sakit sekali sekarang". Wufan mengerti wajahnya yang tampan itu tidak cocok untuk merengek manja, tapi ia tak bisa bertampang dingin jika berhadapan sang pujaan hati macam sekarang ini.

"Gege sih yang bodoh, kan aku sudah siapkan tabung pengisi gasnya". Huang ZiTao, si anak Panda mencubit lengan kekar Wufan, dia bersyukur karna menjadi satu satunya yang memenangkan hati si pangeran Wu itu disaat gadis gadis yang tentunya berdada besar siap mendaftar untuk posisinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengingatkan". Wufan menjawil hidung Zitao yang mancung dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Zitao tersenyum, faktanya Wufan adalah Gay dan tidak suka wanita berdada besar itu sebuah keuntungan mutlak baginya yang lahir sebagai dada rata dan seorang laki laki manis. _kekekeke, aku terlalu narsis ya?_

"Kira kira apa ya, yang akan sehun kirimkan sebagai hadiah?". Sehun, ah Zitao selalu suka menganggu bocah artis itu. Alasannya simple, dia suka ekspresi kesal sehun yang public jarang lihat.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku akan mengejeknya habis habisan kalau dia mengirimkan fotonya sendiri pada kita seperti natal tahun lalu haha". Wufan ikut tertawa, jadi teringat bagaimana narsisnya sang adik yang menjadikan foto selcanya sebagai hadiah, dikiranya Zitao itu fans nya apa? yang akan teriak senang dapat dua lusin lembaran Polaroid bertanda tangan artis pujaan.

{}

Alih alih mendapatkan hadiah yang dicari cari di department store, Sehun akhirnya membuka lemari lemari yang berisi hadiah dari fans yang sempat ia bawa pulang dan belum ia buka sama sekali. Mata hazelnya memilih milih satu hadiah yang nanti akan ia jadikan hadiah pula untuk kakaknya dan pacarnya si anak Panda.

Jemarinya yang sekurus ranting bergerak gerak lincah sesekali berhenti pada Gadget baru yang belum ia pakai, tapi Zitao hanya perlu menjentikkan jarinya untuk mendapat gadget itu. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu menutup lagi lemari berisi hadiah fans dengan kecewa, tubuhnya berpindah pada lemari ukuran sedang disamping lemari pakaiannya yang besar. Aroma wewangian menguar begitu saja, hal yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Lemari dari koleksi Parfume yang sempat ia beli jika berkunjung ke negeri orang. Senyum merekah, ah dia sudah dapat hadiahnya dan kali ini si anak Panda pasti suka.

Sehun bersyukur tidak ada lagi nitizen yang datang di acara keluarganya, apalagi ini acara milik Wufan yang bisa ngomel ngomel dan membuat telinganya panas dan iritasi mendadak, tidak memungkiri fakta si anak Panda yang senang sekali di foto dengan tubuhnya yang seksi dan menggoda, haaah Wufan juga menjadikan itu salah satu alasan membenci nitizen. Dia tidak mau berbagi keindahan tubuh anak Pandanya pada khalayak ramai, cukuplah dia saja yang menikmati. Sehun berdecih, berharap dia nanti tidak mendapat pasangan se arrogant kakaknya suatu saat nanti.

Pemuda tanggung berusia delapan belas tahun itu tidak tau harus berkata apa, desiran desiran halus didadanya membuat langkahnya seolah bergetar, mata hazel nya yag dijuluki seksi itu terpaku menatap pemuda tampan yang kemarin kemarin ibunya kenalkan sebagai anak sahabatnya di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan bumonya. Dan sekarang, si tampan beraroma mint bertubuh tak kalah seksi dengan Robert pattison itu tengah tersenyum disamping kakaknya dan si anak Panda. ah tuhan ingatkan sehun untuk bertingkah wajar nanti.

"Ah, Park… kau selalu tau buku keren yang membuat buah persikku merengek rengek ingin bertemu penulisnya karna terlalu tega menyiksa cinta si tokoh cerita". Wufan terkekeh, sedang Zitao menggerutu, tangannya menimang nimang buku P.S I Love You yang dibawa Chanyeol dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Hai Wufan, dan anak Panda… juga Chanyeol-sshi". Ketiga anak adam itu menoleh, suara lembut sehun membuat ketiganya tersenyum, dan Zitao menengadahkan tangannya meminta hadiah.

"Heh, izinkan aku menikmati pestanya dulu kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih". Sehun menyerahkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus manis oleh kertas polkadot dan pita merah muda dari tas kertas ditangan kanannya yang dibuka Zitao dengan pandangan intimadasi siap mengejek jika nanti hadiahnya jelek, Sehun memasang smirk handalannya bertaruh Zitao pasti suka hadiahnya kali ini.

"Anak bodoh, kau kenal Chanyeol darimana?". Sehun menoleh, alih alih menatap Wufan ia malah menatap penuh minat kearah Chanyeol yang disengaja atau tidak juga menatapnya.

"Mama yang mengenalkan Chanyeol-sshi padaku, idiot". Wufan mendelikkan matanya, chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Pertengkaran kecil yang selalu terjadi disekitar Wufan dan Sehun memperlihatkan betapa harmonisnya hubungan mereka.

"Heol! daebak! kau memberiku Shalini Parfume's… terimakasih sekali Wu Sehun jelek". Teriakan Zitao membuat focus sehun berpindah, benarkan? anak Panda itu pasti suka parfum mahalnya, walau yah… sehun sedikit tidak rela memberikan parfume 800 U.S dollar itu pada Zitao, hah tapi mengingat gengsi, yasudah mungkin nanti dia bisa beli lagi.

"Parfume itu seharum kayu cendana, dan hanya 900 botol didunia dan seingatku itu hadiah papa untukmu idiot brat!". Wufan bercanda, tapi ekspresi sehun yang seperti copet pasar yang ketahuan mencuri membuatnya menggemaskan dimata Zitao dan Wufan, lalu chanyeol diam diam menyukai itu juga.

"ha-ha-ha, lucu sekali idiot". Tawanya sengaja dipenggal penggal membuat Wufan tau adiknya ini pastilah sedang sebal, diraihnya kepala sehun dan mengapitnya diketiak lalu membiarkan Zitao mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun bertubi tubi.

"Terimakasih adik ipar". Zitao tersenyum, bibir yang menjadi inspirasi Wufan memanggilnya Peach merekah indah.

"Hey! apa seseorang memberikanmu P.S I Love You? siang tadi aku merekomendasikan ini pada seseorang di toko buku". Sehun meraih buku karangan Cacellia Ahern's yang tergeletak di sofa merah marun disamping Zitao, menimang buku itu seolah ia menikmati betapa halusnya cover buku tebal berbahasa inggris itu dengan baik.

"Chanyeol yang memberikannya". Gerakannya tadi lantas terhenti, hah? benarkah itu? jadi sehun mengubah pandangannya menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum. _aih, tampannya_.

"Ya, seseorang berpakaian aneh yang menyarankanku membelinya". Zitao hampir tercekik tawanya sendiri, sehun mendengus, dia kan sedang dalam penyamaran makanya berpakaian aneh. Sehun juga mengutuk keobodohannya yang tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang terlihat bingung di toko buku siang tadi adalah sang pujaan hati. _eh, kenapa aku jadi menggelikan begini._

"Chanyeol-sshi". Chanyeol menatap hazel milik sehun, bola matanya yang hitam jernih menatap dengan tatapan seolah berkilauan dimata sehun. _kenapa dia begitu mempesona sih?_

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung kalau kau mau, kakakmu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri dan kami sudah bersahabat terlalu lama, tentulah kau punya hak yang sama dengannya Sehun-ah". Itu kata kata terpanjang yang Sehun dengar dari bibir tebal seksi milik Chanyeol sepanjang dia mengenal orang itu. Senyum dibibir tipisnya mengembang, suara berat itu begitu menenangkan walau Wufan juga memiliki suara berat, tapi suara milik Chanyeol seolah menggelitik perutnya dengan kupu kupu yang menjadi ide Maurice dalam meracik parfume yang tadi ia berikan untuk Zitao.

"Chanyeol-Hyung". Sounds good right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Ff ini sudah pernah di upload di WP milik saya, di ShixunWu dot Wordpress dot Com**

**ChanYeol Seongsanim**

Diantara jadwal jadwalnya yang rapat, dan fans yang mengasihinya Sehun adalah pemuda berstatus pelajar yang harus punya ruang untuk belajar walau absennya menjadi yang paling banyak kosong disetiap rekap bulanan tapi semuanya jelaslah telah diatur oleh manager juga perusahaannya agar tak mempengaruhi nilai nilainya walau Sehun jelas sadar itu mempengaruhi nilainya sangat banyak.

Mobil Lamborghini putih yang biasa ia kendarai hadiah dari sang Papa Wu Shaiming ia parkirkan dengan mulus di area parkir Toho Internasional School. Hazelnya mendapati mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru yang ia yakini belum pernah ia lihat selama ini, karna jujur ia terkadang diam diam memperhatikan kendaraan yang siswa siswi T.I.S bawa saat iseng atau bosan dipelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Dan Ferrari merah ini belum pernah ia lihat, dan dia yakin itu.

Kelas XII. A2 PY untuk Physic yang berarti Fisika. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya disana, ah dia sudah kelas dua belas yang berarti akan melewati banyak ujian dan tes masuk universitas tahun ini, pulang nanti ia harus mengingatkan manajernya untuk tidak terlalu menerima job kelewat banyak, karna dia butuh ijazah kelulusannya atau tidak Mamanya Aline Wu yang menjadi bendahara yayasan sekolah ini tidak lagi punya muka untuk hadir di tiap rapat hanya karna anak bungsu tampannya tidak lulus dan sehun jelas tak mau itu terjadi.

"Hai Wu, kukira kau tidak lagi akan datang sekolah karna empat hari absen". Sehun mendelik, pemuda berkulit tan didepannya ini dengan sangat menyesal ia kenalkan sebagai seseorang yang menyandang status sahabat karibnya. Kim Jongin si anak pemilik agency tempatnya bernaung.

"Kau mau dengar rincian jadwalku selama empat hari kemarin?". Kursi yang berada dipaling pojok menjadi pilihan sehun, inilah enaknya bersekolah di T.I.S siswa siswinya dibebaskan memilih bangku mana saja yang mereka inginkan. Jongin meringis, alisnya berkedut.

"Tidak terimakasih, karna aku juga punya jadwal penuh empat hari yang lalu". Seaslinya, Kim Jongin jelaslah seorang artis pula itu seharusnya. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi main dancer grup boyband yang perusahaan ayahnya bentuk dibanding jadi artis.

"Katakan, apa aku melewatkan suatu berita berarti sejak empat hari ini?". Jongin ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping sehun, tangannya yang tadi mengetik sebuah pesan pada ponsel pintarnya tampak berhenti sesaat.

"Tidak ada, kecuali seorang asisten baru Song Seongsanim yang jadi artis dadakan karna dia tampan, walau menurutku dia biasa saja".

"Apa dia akan mengajar kita?"

"Ya, perdana dikelas kita sih hari ini". Sehun mendengus tidak berminat, menarik seragam abu abu milik Jongin untuk diajak ber-selca dan Jongin memasang wajah jelek sekali, wajah kaget mirip orang sembelit.

"Jangan berani kau upload foto itu Wu!". Tapi Jongin terlambat, sehun keburu memilih opsi Share pada iPhone-nya dan foto itu sudah finish di upload di akun instagramnya. Jongin meringis, memberi sentilan didahi sehun yang ia akui itu mengkilap seperti milik kakaknya Kim JoonMyeon.

"Terimakasih ya, kau akan menjadikanku bahan tertawaan lagi di Fancafe milikmu itu". Suara Jongin jelas memiliki arti dia sangat amat sebal, tapi Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyum walau tak memungkiri dahinya sakit sekali sekarang.

"Ya, sama sama Kai". Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan kedipan nakal, seorang siswi yang tak sengaja melihat ini memekik tertahan.

Sehun dan Jongin butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersih bersih sehabis pelajaran P.E oleh Kim seongsanim yang sukses membuat Sehun seperti orang semaput karna sudah lama tidak lari sepuluh lingkaran lapangan bola kaki. Jongin terkekeh, beruntung ia seorang dancer yang selalu meliuk liukkan tubuh lincah jadi dia tidak perlu memasang wajah pucat seperti sehun yang bahkan nyaris tumbang di putaran ketiga.

Si tampan berkulit putih susu ini sedang mengeluarkan buku fisikanya tanpa minat saat asisten guru Song datang dengan senyum menawan, Sehun memeriksa buku tugasnya beruntung ia sudah membuat pekerjaan rumahnya tadi malam jadi ia bisa mengumpulkannya sekarang. Wajahnya yang tadi sibuk menatap buku beralih menatap punggung si asisten guru yang sedang menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis. Hangulnya rapi, juga teratur dan sehun suka itu karna Song seongsanim tulisannya tidak enak dibaca.

**PARK CHANYEOL**

"APA?". Sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri karna tanpa sadar telah berteriak membuat teman teman kelasnya kini menatapnya aneh, dan asisten guru didepannya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, ada apa?". Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sekali, dan senyumnya makin merekah saat tau siapa yang barusan berteriak dikelasnya.

"Oh, Hai Wu Sehun…". Dan semua anggota kelas XII. A2 PY menatap Sehun iri saat si asisten guru yang jadi artis dadakan itu menyapa dengan ramah si artis bahkan tanpa perlu bertanya siapa namanya. Eh, mereka lupa Sehun kan artis dan Chanyeol jelas punya tv dirumahnya tentu saja dia mengenal Sehun yang wajahnya seolah memanipulasi semua siaran dari iklan sabun sampai drama.

Jongin mengingatkan Sehun untuk bernapas dengan baik dan benar karna si bocah albino itu sedang mengoceh tidak jelas mengutarakan apa? kenapa? bagaimana bisa berulang kali dan itu masih seputar masalah Chanyeol si mahasiswa yang sedang penelitian yang kebetulan jadi asisten Song seongsanim si guru galak.

"Hai Sehun". Sehun tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat pemuda yang lebih tua menyapanya dengan senyum mengkilau.

"Hyung…".

"Boleh aku duduk disini?". Sehun tak lagi sanggup berkata kata ia mengangguk, dalam hati merutuk sebal kenapa dia jadi begitu out of character begini saat tau asisten si guru galak adalah pemuda tampan macam Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menyangka akan mengajar kalian, eh hai Kim Jongin". Jongin yang tadinya memberi instruksi sehun untuk bernapas dengan baik malah ikut ikut semaput diberi senyuman secerah dan semenawan dewa oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa sih?". Alih alih menjawab dua remaja tanggung itu malah menggeleng cepat dengan wajah pucat seperti melihat troll menari gangnam style.

Sehun menyentuh dada kiri juga perutnya bersamaan, jantungnya berdetak detak cepat saat menyadari betapa kerennya Park Chanyeol saat makan siang, perutnya dihinggapi kupu kupu saat mahasiswa tampan itu meneguk air mineralnya dengan gerakan alami yang terkesan seksi, adam apple nya bergerak naik turun dan sehun memperhatikannya dengan tatapan _wow! kenapa dia hot sekali_.

Cara mengajar Chanyeol yang terkesan santai namun tetap serius ini membuat dia makin dipuja puji oleh masyarakat T.I.S tak terkecuali kepala sekolah berambut nyaris botak yang menyelipkan pujiannya di pidato wajib pada pagi senin yang cerah.

Kelas XII.A2 PY menjadi favorit chanyeol, bukan karna ada sehun si artis disana, namun siswa siswi nya lebih bertingkah normal dengan tidak memberinya rayuan gombal ditiap jam pelajaran, ah diakan sedang penelitian jadi hal hal macam itu sedikit banyak menganggu penelitiannya.

"Ssaem…". Chanyeol menoleh, efek angin yang berhembus dan gerakan seolah slow motion membuatnya jadi makin keren, ada seorang siswi yang nose bleeding saat ini dipojokan.

"Ya, ada apa Kim Jongin-sshi?". Senyum menawannya tak hilang, masih terpatri dengan indah diwajahnya yang cerah.

"Bukan aku yang ingin bertanya ssaem, tapi Sehun". Volume bicara Jongin dikecilkan di ujung kalimatnya saat sehun mencubit perutnya keras seolah dia diserang serdadu semut. Langkah chanyeol yang seperti menggema diruangan bewarna cream itu membuat artis kita berkeringat dalam diam.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu Sehun-sshi?". Baju bewarna biru langit yang dipakai chanyeol membentuk tubuhnya dengan baik, celana dasar hitam juga tali pinggang coklat kulit itu seolah memamerkan lekuk pinggangnya yang tegas dan oke. Sehun mendesah dalam hati, aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya blank seketika, dia jadi lupa mau bertanya apa.

"Bisa ssaem jelaskan bagian ini? aku tidak mengerti". Si tampan tersenyum cerah, mengikuti telunjuk sekurus ranting muridnya yang berhenti pada soal nomor empat belas. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu bicara setenang dan semudah mungkin sehingga sehun bisa paham.

Tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir chanyeol seolah melantun ditelinga sehun, mata hazelnya lebih sibuk memperhatikan wajah chanyeol dibanding mendengar penjelasan soal bagian yang tak ia mengerti. Sehun menopang pipinya pada tangan kanan, beberapa fikiran jorok soal _bagaimana ya rasa bibirnya Chanyeol hyung?_ atau _ahh, apa dia bisa jadi calon suamiku?_ nah, yang opsi kedua sehun berharap segera tuhan kabulkan.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?". Si mahasiswa tampan menatap wajah putih mulus yang malah terbengong, ia menggoyang goyangkan telapak tangannya yang khas anggota basket didepan si artis.

"Eh, nne gumawo Chanyeol seongsanim". Sehun memasang senyum semanis mungkin, berusaha untuk terlihat menarik _kenapa aku bertingkah murahan begini_?.

"Ya, sama sama Sehun-ah". Dan Sehun berani bersumpah ia melihat Chanyeol mengedip kearahnya.

{}

Wufan tergolek lemas di sofa hitam besar ruang tengah Manor Wu. Ia akan menikah dua minggu lagi dan keluarganya punya adat pingit memingit yang berarti ia tak akan bisa bertemu buah persik kesayangannya sampai hari pernikahan nanti. Suara mesin halus khas mobil mahal adiknya terdengar, dan si bungsu itu pulang dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau demam hah?". Wufan menyatukan alisnya, Zitao bilang ia mirip animasi game favorit si anak panda jika bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ya! bodoh jawab, kau kenapa?". Alih alih dapat jawaban adik satu satunya ini malah menghantam wajah tampan Wufan dengan bantal. Si kakak mendengus moodnya makin buruk.

"Kenapa memukulku?".Wufan berseru tidak terima, kalung salibnya yang berukir tampak mengkilap terkena sinar.

"Ge…". Kesal, Wufan memilih untuk tidak menjawab panggilan sehun yang terkesan lemah, pipi adiknya masih semerah saat pertama kali ia pulang dan menghempas pantatnya di sofa dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa jatuh cinta se-menyakitkan ini? dadaku sesak". Perkataan ambigu versi sehun yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Wufan membuat si pria berambut blonde itu bingung, dia punya tiga pengertian dari kalimat sehun, pertama _adiknya sedang jatuh cinta_, kedua _adiknya jatuh cinta tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan_ dan ketiga _adiknya patah hati lalu mendadak terkena asma. _Dan Wufan dengan bodohnya memilih opsi ke tiga. _astaga._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Ff ini sudah pernah di upload di WP milik saya, di ShixunWu dot Wordpress dot Com**

**Sebelumnya, terimakasih buat yang sudah review ff ku ini. Didalamnya masih banyak kesalahan dan lain lain, untuk saran dan kritiknya aku terima dengan baik dan aku ucapkan terimakasih. **

**Begin!**

**Luhan**

Wufan jadi orang paling sibuk sedunia dengan tingkahnya yang seperti orang mau mati besok. Wajahnya yang setampan bule benar benar kacau saat tau Tuxedo untuk pernikahannya nya kekecilan, yang penyebabnya antara salah designernya atau memang tubuhnya yang membesar. Nyonya Aline membujuk Wufan dengan alasan ini salah designernya, tapi Wufan modus, ia malah mogok bicara dan mogok makan kecuali si anak panda datang dan mengelus pipinya selembut anak bayi.

"Ya! kau gila hah? itu melanggar adat idiot". Sehun yang baru selesai mandi menutup telinganya saat suara sang ibu menggema diruang tengah dengan tangan yang siap menyentil dahi Wufan, pemandangan bagus karna sehun jarang melihat ibunya marah pada Wufan yang notabenenya anak emas.

"Mama, ahh mama Aline ku yang secantik dewi aprhodite, se manis kembang gula, dan seindah sekuntum bunga mawar merah… izinkan aku ya ketemu peachie hari ini please mommy cantik…". Wajah Wufan dipasang semelas mungkin, suaranya juga dibuat semanja manjanya yang malah terdengar seperti bebek kejepit. Sehun mendekat lalu menyentil dahi Wufan dan memberi ekspresi jijik yang sama bentuknya dengan wajah Aline sang ibu.

"Menjijikkan sekali idiot gila". Wufan jelas tidak terima, tangannya menarik lengan sehun dan sukses membuat bathrobe adiknya naik hingga pinggang lalu memiting sehun yang berteriak malu karna bokongnya terkeskpos didepan sang ibu.

"Bilang maaf, atau kau kutelanjangi sekalian". Tapi sehun tetaplah sehun, dia malah menggigit lengan Wufan dengan giginya yang setajam pisau daging membuat Wufan mengaduh sakit sedang nyonya Aline memeluk perutnya yang tergelitik geli oleh adegan putra putranya.

"ShiXun kembali!". Adegan lari larinya hanya sebentar, karna Wufan berhasil menangkap sehun dengan cepat. Anak bungsu itu selalu punya refleks loading lama saat nama Chinese nya dipanggil, jadi Wufan memanfaatkan ini untuk menarik bathrobe Sehun sampai lepas.

"Gege kembalikan!". Sehun berteriak, tangannya menutup area pribadinya dengan cepat bisa gawat kalau salah satu maid mendapatinya bertelanjang ditengah ruangan.

"Aku kan tidak pernah main main dengan ancamanku Sehun bodoh!". Wufan tergelak, melempar bathrobe sehun kearah kolam renang lalu berlari memeluk sang ibu yang masih tertawa.

{}

Park Haneul mengetuk pelan pintu bercat putih didepannya dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu lembut, tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat pintunya terbuka menampakkan wajah putra sulungnya yang memakai kacamata baca dan pena yang belum lepas dari tangan kanannya. Haneul tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa bu?" Suara serak chanyeol membuat kerutan pada dahi haneul membentuk garis garis penuaan.

"Kau sakit sayang?". Gurat khawatir khas seorang ibu membuat chanyeol tak tega.

"Hanya batuk biasa bu, ah ya Luhan akan tiba jam berapa bu?". Haneul mengelus rambut sehitam malam milik si sulung dengan gerakan penuh kasih.

"Ibu ambilkan obat ya? eummh, sekitar pukul empat nanti. Apa kau mau menjemputnya?". Chanyeol terbatuk kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu, dia mengirimiku email sejak kemarin sore". Suaranya yang serak oleh sakit itu melemah, menatap kearah sang ibu yang masih setia tersenyum padanya.

"hahaha, anak itu memang lengket sekali denganmu, tadi dia menelpon ibu sebelum pesawatnya take off".

"Dan dia jelas akan merebut kasih sayang ibu dariku nanti". Chanyeol terkekeh, Haneul ikut tertawa dibuatnya. _terkadang cemburu seperti itu wajar kan?_

Setelah Haneul membawakan obat, chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu memeriksa beberapa kertas tugas yang ia berikan pada murid muridnya di T.I.S. Dering smartphone khas kakao talk miliknya menghentikan kegiatan chanyeol dan nama Wufan muncul disana.

_Galaxy_FanFan : Yeol, kau dimana?_

_Realpcy_: Dirumah, tentu saja. Ini akhir pekan kan?_

_Galaxy_FanFan : Boleh minta bantuan? _

_Realpcy_: Kalau aku bisa, apa salahnya._

_Galaxy_FanFan : Aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu_

_Realpcy_: Yasudah, datang saja_

_Galaxy_FanFan : Aih, bukan begitu… aku akan menyuruh anak panda kesana juga_

_Realpcy_: Jangan gila, kalian mau apa pernikahannya tidak longlast?_

_Galaxy_FanFan : Chanyeolliee jebbal.._

_Realpcy_: Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjemput adikku pukul 4 nanti ke bandara_

_Galaxy_FanFan : Daebak! jadi Luhan pulang? ah bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Bandara saja. _

_Realpcy_: Terserah kau._

_Galaxy_FanFan : Terimakasih brother, nanti aku akan kesana bersama Sehun biar mama tidak curiga kekeke_

_Realpcy_: , dosanya kau yang tanggung ya._

_Galaxy_FanFan : Oke (y)_

Sesuai perjanjian, Wufan dan Sehun akan datang bersama ke bandara dan Zitao bahkan sudah duduk manis dengan kaki bersilang disalah satu kursi dibandara. Chanyeol tersenyum, dulu saat masa masa pacaran Wufan sering cerita dengan suara menggerutu kalau saja Zitao sangat menyebalkan, manja dan banyak maunya. Chanyeol kira mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi saat dimana Zitao sekarat karna sebuah kecelakaan Wufan bahkan tak beranjak dari ruangan si anak panda dengan tangan yang setia menggenggam jemari kurus Zitao yang saat itu mengalami koma. Dan setelah Zitao sadar, Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat kilat cinta dimata Wufan tak lagi bisa diukur besarnya.

Sehun tau ini menyebalkan karna ia membantu Wufan berbohong pada sang ibu untuk bertemu si anak panda. Pemuda yang kembali memakai penyamaran ini mendengus, kakaknya itu terlalu keras kepala, padahal sudah jelas menurut adat keluarga mereka jika Wufan tetap memaksa bertemu Zitao dihari pingitan sama saja merusak masa depan pernikahan yang nanti akan mereka jalani. Tapi yah dia kan Wufan, orang yang punya gengsi tinggi yang tak akan percaya hal hal semacam itu.

"Aish, Ge kalau nanti menikah beli lem lalu tempel saja anak panda ini ditubuh jelekmu itu biar kalian selalu menempel".

"YA!". Teriakan Zitao yang seperti serenceng lonceng itu dibayar sehun dengan sebuah tatapan mengejek.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak boleh begitu". Suara lembut chanyeol menyadarkan sehun bahwa pemuda sexy itu berada didekatnya, disampingnya untuk lebih jelas.

"Biarkan saja Chanyeol, aku dan si idiot ini sudah terbiasa seperti itu". Wufan bicara dengan manis, senyumnya tak luntur dari wajahnya yang tampan, dan tangannya tak lepas dari pinggang ramping si anak panda yang satu minggu lagi jadi isterinya yang sah.

Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai pesawat dari Belanda tiba, Sehun mulai iritasi melihat kakaknya juga si anak panda yang asik asiknya bersuapan ice cream, ya mereka sedang berada disalah satu kedai ice cream terkenal saat ini dan Sehun hanya menatap ice creamnya tanpa minat, moodnya sudah hilang melihat lovey dovey kakaknya.

Ada Chanyeol yang duduk disamping sehun, si namja sexy versi sehun yang duduk tenang dengan segelas Americano disampingnya. Sehun tersenyum, memang benar tujuannya adalah menemani Wufan, namun tujuan utamanya adalah untuk bertemu Chanyeol yang mengenakan baju kaus hitam yang dilapisi kemeja hitam berbintik bintik kuning berlengan panjang kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut yang membuat beberapa orang apalagi yeoja menatap kagum kearahnya. _ish, genit sekali._

"Chanyeol, titip adikku ya… peachie sakit perut". Chanyeol menatap Wufan lalu beralih menatap Zitao yang meringis ringis kecil lewat bibir kucingnya yang manis.

"Ge, aku bukan anak kecil…". Sedikit banyak gerutuan sehun ini hanya alibi, hatinya sih berteriak senang sekali.

"Heh bocah, jangan banyak cerita… kalau adiknya chanyeol datang kau ikut saja dengannya nanti aku susul, mengerti!". Wufan tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, karna rengekan Zitao lebih penting lalu dengan gerakan paling gentleman ia memapah kekasihnya ke toilet.

Chanyeol menyuruput Americano nya yang mulai dingin, melirik jam tangan Givenchy hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, lima menit lagi Luhan akan tiba, bola mata sekelam malamnya melirik kearah sehun yang nyaris tertidur, ia terkekeh pelan dan tangan besarnya mengusap rambut sehun membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

Kantuk menyerang sehun dengan berlebihan, Wufan dan Zitao belum kembali dari tadi dan dia sama sekali tidak memulai pembicaraan bersama Chanyeol. Alasannya, satu, karna ia tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakan, kedua karna dia tidak sanggup menahan debaran jantungnya saat harus bertatap muka dengan chanyeol. Usapan lembut penuh kasih dari sosok yang dicinta membuat sehun terkejut, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berteriak senang, karna itu akan memalukan.

"Ada apa Hyung?". Sebenarnya suara sehun nyaris seperti orang tercekik apalagi senyum merekah khas chanyeol membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya berdentum dentum keras seperti ingin copot.

"Tidak ada, tapi sebentar lagi pesawat adikku akan landed, apa kau ingin menunggu disini atau ikut bersamaku?". Usapan halus dikepala sehun terlepas begitu saja saat artis pemilik kulit milky skin itu mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat". Sehun patuh, keluar dari kedai ice cream mengikuti langkah chanyeol yang besar. Terkejut saat tangan besar chanyeol malah menggenggam jemarinya, kedua bola mata hazel indah itu menatap manics gelap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan bertanya, namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan sehun akui dia senang sekali saat ini.

{}

Usianya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun enam bulan yang lalu, namun tubuh kecilnya yang berbalut kaus merah lengan pendek dan celana jeans putih selutut juga tas ranselnya yang bewarna coklat muda membuat orang orang lebih percaya jika pemuda ini pastilah seorang yang baru menginjak usia lima atau empat belas tahun.

Matanya yang seperti anak rusa meneliti tiap orang yang membawa papan nama, namun tak ia temukan seorangpun yang membawa papan nama bertuliskann 'Luhan'. Bibir mungilnya menggerutu, mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang namun suara yang ia rindu menghentikan semua kegiatannya seketika.

"Luhan…". Bibirnya yang semerah bunga mawar merekah sempurna, orang 'itu' yang menjemputnya.

Luhan, begitu ia kerap disebut memperhatikan langkah kakaknya. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah tampan itu masih terlihat memukau seperti biasa, rambutnya yang sedari dulu bewarna hitam tidak berubah kecuali potongannya yang sekarang menjadi sedikit lebih panjang. Dan dengan sangat bangga ia memproklamasikan orang tampan itu adalah kakak kesayangannya.

Masih sepuluh langkah lagi hingga Chanyeol berada tepat didepannya, Luhan masih memasang senyum lebar namun matanya menyipit menyadari bahwa saja ada tangan putih yang terus digenggam kakaknya, seseorang bermasker yang mencurigakan dimata Luhan.

"Hai Luhan, apa penerbangannya menyenangkan?". Chanyeol sama sekali tidak canggung saatmenerima tubuh mungil adik manisnya itu dengan baik dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hai hyung, ya tidak terlalu membosankan karna pramugarinya terus terusan menawarkanku makanan". Si pemuda tertua terseyum, tak ada yang berubah dari adiknya ini walau enam tahun terlewat begitu saja.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan kegiatan kakak adik itu dengan cermat, sesaat merasa cemburu saat chanyeol memeluk pemuda manis yang sehun tak bisa pungkiri memang sangat cantik itu dengan sangat ramah. aih, diakan calon adik ipar? kekekeke

"Dia siapa hyung?". Sehun merasakan orang itu menatapnya, tatapan yang mengartikan ia tak suka padanya dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan bahwa si Luhan Luhan ini akan jadi saingan atau halangan besarnya suatu saat nanti.

"Annyeonghaseo, Wu Sehun imnida". Tapi sehun seorang actor yang hebat, dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik dan itu tertolong oleh masker yang hampir menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Dia adiknya Wufan, kau kenalkan Lu?". Luhan memperhatikannya lagi, memperhatikan cara chanyeol mengelus pipi pemuda bermarga Wu itu dengan sangat lembut. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk, menyelipkan tangannya untuk menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, tanpa tau Sehun menggeram tidak suka.

{}

Jongin selalu menjadi tempat curhat pilihan terbaik di kamus kehidupan sehun. Walau pemuda berkulit tan itu sama sekali tidak memberi bantuan namun entah mengapa ia hanya bisa merasa tenang jika Jongin tau masalahnya. Dan pagi ini Sehun yang seharusnya sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kakaknya malah tidur tiduran malas menunggu sang sahabat untuk berkunjung. Dia tidak sekolah karna malas, tidak ada schedule apapun karna alasan pernikahan Wufan dan Jongin jelas dengan sangat terpaksa ikut membolos.

"Jadi, si luhan luhan itu adik tirinya Chanyeol ssaem?". Sehun mengangguk, ada macaron didalam mulutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan? kau hanya perlu sedikit bujukan agar disukai Luhan". Sehun mendengus, jongin tertawa saat melihat upil artis itu ikut keluar dari hidungnya yang mancung.

"Hahaha, daebak! aku seharusnya memvideo yang tadi itu biar kau ditertawai fans gila mu itu Hun-ah".

BUK BUK BUK

"Jangan berani berani ya, eh kembali ke Luhan. Aku merasa dia itu sangat tidak menyukaiku tau Jong, tatapannya padaku itu benar benar bikin kesal". Jongin tertawa, menyeruput ice lemon tea nya yang tinggal setengah sampai habis.

"Just slow down brother…"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Ff ini sudah pernah di upload di WP milik saya, di ShixunWu dot Wordpress dot Com**

**Wufan's Wedding**

Wufan, si sulung keluarga Wu itu tersenyum senang, tuxedo nya sudah diperbaiki dan designernya minta maaf karna itu semua adalah kesalahannya, bukan salah tubuh wufan yang membesar atau apalah itu yang sempat membuatnya uring uringan sampai nekat bertemu dengan anak Pandanya dihari hari pingitan.

"Heh, kukira kau takkan jadi menikah ge". Sehun yang baru datang dengan sebotol bubble tea menyapa Wufan saat ia baru tiba dibutik langganan ibu mereka yang juga mengurus pakaian pernikahan Wufan.

"Aku akan menyumpahimu tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu menikah _idiot_". Dan Wufan juga membalas sapaan Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Wufan, aku pilih tuxedo yang ini saja". Sehun menoleh, ada ruang hatinya yang meleleh karna didepannya Park Chanyeol dengan balutan tuxedo pendamping pengantin berdiri dengan senyum semanis kembang gula, tubuhnya terlihat sangat pas dan dimata Sehun seperti ada bunga bunga disekeliling wajah Chanyeol.

"Hun, Sehun". Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun cepat cepat mengontrol diri, Wufan mendekatinya dan menatapnya jijik, Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau ngiler? Disiang bolong? Karna Chanyeol eoh?". Si pemuda tanggung menyeka sudut bibirnya, Wufan tertawa saat Sehun tak mendapati satupun air liur.

"YA!". Sehun melotot dengan tangan terkepal sial meninju Wufan. Chanyeol yang melihat ini mau tak mau ikut tertawa, memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah cermin.

"Sana, ambil bajumu setelahnya antarkan Chanyeol pulang ya?".

{}

Jadi sehun membuka satu persatu pakaiannya, fikirannya sedang tidak dalam jiwanya melainkan mengawang ngawang tidak jelas mengingat nanti ia akan satu mobil dengan pujaan hati. Kedua telapak tangannya yang berhias jemari kurus itu menyentuh pipinya yang menghangat, tadi pagi saat disekolah Chanyeol tidak datang, dan miss Song si guru galak yang masuk membuat moodnya buruk, namun sekarang? Daebak! Dia akan satu mobil dengan Chanyeol, berdua…. ahhh bagaimana kalau nanti ia mengajak manusia sexy itu untuk makan siang kekekeke biar terkesan kencan gitu.

"Xiaolu, ini terlalu ketat, aku tercekik". Eh? XiaoLu siapa? Tadi itu suara Chanyeol kan?.

"Lu… itu terlalu renggang, aku pakai sendiri ya, kau urus bajumu saja oke?". Penasaran Sehun mengintip dengan membuka sedikit horden kamar pasnya, hatinya memanas melihat pemandangan adik Chanyeol yang sedang memasangkan dasi dengan jarak sangat dekat_. Hah, kesempatan bagus. _Sehun memasang senyum, jadi dia cepat cepat memakai bajunya dan menarik dasi chanyeol yang masih ditangan Luhan.

"Akkkhh, sakit Sehun-ah". Chanyeol meringis, sedang Luhan menatap dongkol, _apa apaan sih tikus got ini?_

"Biar aku saja yang bantu hyung…". Sehun juga membalas tatapan Luhan tak kalah sengit, _dasar rusa liar, mengalah kenapa sih?. _Tapi Luhan jelas tidak terima, ia malah menarik lagi dasi yang sedang diikat Sehun dileher Chanyeol.

"Akhh, astaga berhenti! Aku pasang sendiri saja!". Nah kan Chanyeol jadi marah, Luhan memasang wajah mau menangis, matanya berkaca kaca dan Sehun hampir sama menyedihkannya.

Chanyeol tidak akan lupa bagaimana senyum cerah Luhan saat Zitao mengajaknya untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin. Mata jernih Luhan membesar senang dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang ia peluk. Dan hari ini ia membawa serta Luhan untuk memilih tuxedo baru, bersama Wufan juga, namun yang ada Luhan malah merecokinya dengan memaksa memakaikan dasi,Chanyeol sudah menolak tapi luhan memaksa dan kedatangan Sehun memperburuk semuanya di mata Chanyeol. Dan parahnya kedua orang itu memasang wajah ingin menangis karna dia tidak sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya. _Aku bisa gila_

"Ahh, maaf maaf… gege tidak marah kok Xiaolu, serius.. nah sekarang pakai bajumu oke, gege tunggu disini". Senyum chanyeol merekah seperti biasa, Luhan menurut dan sekarang tinggal Sehun, yang chanyeol tak pernah tau hanya melakukan modus belaka.

"Hyung marah padaku kan? Hiks, hyung mianhae". Tubuh Sehun yang proporsional sebagai model memeluk tubuh sexy milik Chanyeol, hahaha dia kan actor hebat jadi airmatanya cuma pura pura saja.

"Tidak tidak, Hyung tidak marah Sehunnie, nah berhenti menangis ya". _Sehunnie? Aigoo manisnya_. Sehun tersenyum senang dipundak lebar milik Chanyeol, dia masih belum mau melepas pelukannya karna dia terlalu menikmati elusan elusan ringan yang Chanyeol berikan dipunggungnya. _Sensasinya menggetarkan jiwa, ah Kami-sama hentikan waktu sekarang juga. _

Dalam hati, Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia pikir acaranya pulang berduaan dengan Chanyeol akan batal karna si rusa liar alias luhan ada disini, namun faktanya namja sok imut-menurut sehun- itu harus pergi menyelesaikan surat surat masuk sekolah barunya. Sehun tertawa riang dari balik punggung Wufan saat Luhan memberinya death glare yang menjelaskan dia pasrah karna hari ini kalah dari sehun. _Ck, dasar rusa liar_ .

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu sudah terlalu senang hari ini, disampingnya ada Chanyeol yang tertidur karna lelah ahh diam diam Sehun memperlambat laju mobilnya modus lagi biar tiba dirumah Chanyeol lebih lambat, karna dia masih ingin memperhatikan wajah tenang bagai dewa disampingnya lebih lama lagi.

Kring—kring-

Sehun mengutuk smartphonenya yang berbunyi keras, chanyeol terjaga karna kaget, memberi aba aba pada Sehun untuk menepi dan mengangkat telpon, walau jujur kepalanya jadi sakit karna terbangun tiba tiba.

"Hyung… aku lupa serius". Mata berhias iris gelap itu memperhatikan wajah cemberut pemuda disampingnya yang sekarang tengah merengek entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung… aku sedang mengantarkan seseorang dan itu tidak akan sempat". Sehun melirik kearah chanyeol yang memberinya tatapan –ada apa?-

"Baiklah, aku akan coba, ne arraseo". Hembusan nafas kasar dari Sehun terdengar, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi namun malah terlihat makin tampan dari sudut penglihatan si artis.

"Ada apa?". Jadi Sehun memasang wajah memelas seperti kucing kehilangan induk, matanya berkaca kaca dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin bingung

"Aku melupakan pemotretanku Hyung".

"Lalu?"

"Apa hyung mau menemaniku dulu, jebbal… hanya sebentar karna kalau mengantar hyung dulu bisa terlambat". Sehun merengek, matanya yang bewarna hazel mengerjap ngerjap menggemaskan, biasanya ia pakai jurus ini untuk merayu Wufan.

"Aku bisa naik taxi saja Sehun-ah". Ah, iya Sehun tidak memikirkan itu, tidak tidak ia tidak mau membiarkan Chanyeol naik taxi.

"aniya, temani aku ya hyung… jebbal… hanya sebentar aku janji itu tidak kurang dari dua jam". Chanyeol memasang raut berfikir karna dia memang sedang berfikir, ia menatap Sehun yang masih memasang raut memelas.

"Hn, baiklah… tapi janji tidak kurang dari dua jam oke?". Senyum sehangat mentari itu terkembang, Sehun mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya untuk ke lokasi pemotretan.

Pemotretan Sehun benar benar berakhir lima menit sebelum pukul 4 yang berarti memang benar kurang dari dua jam. Dan selama itu Chanyeol sesekali membaca pesan yang dikirim luhan menanyakan kenapa ia tak juga kunjung pulang. Ahhh, Luhan… adiknya itu menggemaskan sekali dengan mengirimkan emticon emoticon lucu untuknya.

"Hyung… ayo makan ice cream".

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis sehun-ah".

"Hyung bisa pesan kopi atau Americano… ayolah".

"Baiklah".

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil memperhatikan cara Sehun yang masih memakan ice creamnya seperti bocah usia lima tahun, belepotan dan berantakan. Sehun sedang tidak dalam penyamaran maka dari itu chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan, ahh Chanyeol tidak berbohong Sehun memang menggemaskan.

"h-hyung…". Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia membersihkan noda ice cream disudut bibir Sehun dengan jarinya.

"kau belepotan sekali sih". Tersenyum seperti biasanya, Chanyeol perlahan menyeruput Americano miliknya, tidak tau bahwasanya pemuda tanggung yang tengah dilanda cinta itu hampir menangis karna terlalu bahagia. _Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-hyung_

_{}_

Ruangan bewarna putih dengan hiasan bunga bunga dari wedding organizer ini adalah saksi kegugupan pemuda tampan yang siap menjalani hidup barunya bersama yang terkasih tentu saja. Wufan meremas jemari tangannya, dikiranya menikah tak akan lebih mendebarkan dibanding melamar Zitao, namun ahh rasanya bahkan lebih mendebarkan, jantungnya seperti memiliki bom waktu yang siap meledak.

"Wu…". Si tampan menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya berbalut pakaian yang sama gagahnya dengan dia.

"Oh, ya Park". Wufan pura pura merapikan dasinya didepan cermin saat Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di sofa.

"kau gugup sekali man". Chanyeol tersenyum, saat wufan memutar tubuhnya dan mendengus

"suatu saat nanti kau juga akan merasakannya Park". Wufan mendelik, masih mencoba mengatur dasi yang menurutnya tak juga terpasang dengan benar dileher jenjangnya itu.

"Itu masih lama Wu, lagi pula aku hanya sekali berusia dua puluh jadi mau senang senang dulu bukan jadi suami muda yang sibuk ngantor".

"Kau menyindirku ya? Aku juga masih dua puluh bodoh". Wufan menoyor kepala Chanyeol yang rambutnya disisir rapi dan diberi minyak rambut harum.

"Bercanda, lagi pula aku tak yakin kau mau kerja, hartamu kan banyak, dan bukannya Zitao itu lebih merepotkan dari ngantor ya?". Si pemilik iris hitam kelam tertawa, Wufan tak mengingkari perkataan sahabatnya ini lalu ikut tertawa.

"ya, dia memang merepotkan sekali".

"tapi kau tak bisa hidup tanpa dia, dan jadikan pernikahan ini ajang kau untuk lebih mengerti dirinya dan untuk dia mengerti kau sehingga ini akan jadi pernikahan pertama dan terakhir yang aku hadiri dengan undangan bernama Wu YiFan". Chanyeol tersenyum, rambutnya yang bewarna hitam bercampur coklat tua samar tertiup ringan oleh angin yang berhembus dari balik horden yang jendelanya terbuka. Wufan balas tersenyum, lantas memeluk sahabat yang telah lama menemaninya ini erat.

"Terimakasih Park, aku beruntung punya sahabat sebaik kau".

"sama-sama Wu". Bertepatan setelah itu ayah Wufan datang memberi tau agar wufan bersiap dan menunggu di altar.

Luhan dan Sehun terus beradu deathglare sepanjang pengucapan janji suci, ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka bertemu pagi tadi sebelum akhirnya berkemas. Baik Wufan atau Chanyeol sudah memperingati keduanya untuk tidak mengacau namun mereka sama sama kepala batu sehingga yang terjadi keduanya saling rebut buket bunga yang dilempar Zitao. Hasilnya seri, bunga itu rusak dan Luhan juga Sehun dapat bagian sama rata.

"Shixun, kau merusak pernikahan kakakmu". Wu Shaiming menegur putra bungsunya yang masih memasang wajah meggerutu, beruntung tak ada paparazzi yang merekam adegan dia berebut buket bunga dengan Luhan, kalau tidak habislah karirnya.

"Du bu qi papa". Sehun menunduk dalam, Wu Shaiming tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tapi kau hebat! bisa seri dengan Luhan". Sehun tersenyum, dia sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi serba putih karna tidak nyaman dengan tuxedonya tadi.

"Lihat, Chanyeol akan bernyanyi, ahh mamamu mana ya? Dia kan Chanyeol Lover, pasti heboh". Iya benar, Aline Wu adalah Chanyeol Lover ia mendeklarasikan itu pagi setelah ia bertemu Chanyeol.

Sehun terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, ia berjarak sepuluh meter dari Chanyeol yang kini bersiap siap dipanggung dengan gitar hitamnya. Sehun menyentuh dagunya saat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya seperti biasa, lalu ia menoleh menatap Luhan yang juga berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lagu ini kuciptakan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan baru selesai kemarin malam. Terimakasih untuk sahabatku Wufan yang memaksaku untuk menyanyikannya". Chanyeol menatap kearah sepasang pengantin yang balas tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dan terimakasih untuk seseorang yang memotivasiku menyelesaikan lagu ini, dan lagu ini dibuat karna dia terlihat indah dengan warna putih yang berarti sebuah lambang kesucian". _Apakah itu aku? _Sehun memperhatikan, benarkah? Apakah yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dia? Tapi kalau bukan kenapa iris kelam itu terus menatap kearahnya?

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece_

_So as long as I live I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now till my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

**_Tuhan benarkah itu aku yang ia maksud?_**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Everybody In Love**

Hari ini sehun disibukkan dengan schedule yang mengharuskan dia absen dan tidak datang sekolah. Jongin kembali duduk sendiri, yah ini sih biasa terjadi kalau bukan dia, ya sehun yang pasti menghilang dan merusak habis habisan rekap absen kelas.

Jongin sudah dengar dari beberapa anak perempuan kelasnya, apalagi si mulut besar Jung Soojung yang bicara keras keras kalau kalau ada anak baru yang akan mengisi kelas mereka, pindahan dari belanda katanya, laki laki pula, jadi tidak aneh kalau anak anak perempuan jadi seperti piranha yang ditawarkan seonggok daging.

"Selamat pagi, annyeonghaseo joneun Lu Han imnida".

Hening, _apa? Jadi ini pindahan dari belanda itu? Ini sih 100 persen asia._ Anak anak perempuan berbisik, kedengaran kecewa sekali karna si murid baru tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Yang dimaksudkan sih berwajah bule, dengan mata biru langit yang besar bukan hitam seperti anak rusa, bertubuh kekar seperti Kim ssaem bukan kurus tipikal uke uke begini.

"Ah, permisi ssaem".

Semua mata berpaling, termasuk mata jernih luhan yang mendapati namja berkulit tan yang nafasnya terengah engah seperti habis berlari, kulit tan nya seksi, dan rambutnya bewarna putih. Tunggu, wajahnya sepertinya familiar.

"Kim Kai". Bibir cherry luhan bergumam, tapi pemuda bermarga Kim itu bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ya, itu aku…". Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba tiba gatal, ia baru saja kembali dari toilet dan pemuda tidak kenal didepannya ini menyapanya dengan pipi merona _eh,mungkin ini si anak baru_. Tapi sumpah, dia tidak pernah bertemu laki laki bersurai soft pink yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum semerekah bunga mawar yang indah.

"Kau dancernya duo Homin kan?". Jongin bersumpah tidak akan tidur seharian ini karna tatapan berbinar itu.

{}

Chanyeol sedang mengetik hasil hasil penelitiannya dengan serius saat seorang maid memintanya untuk menemui sang ayah diruang kerjanya. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, memakai sweater abu abunya dan berjalan dengan kaki beralaskan slipper putih polos keruang kerja sang ayah dipojok rumah lantai satu disamping perpustakaan yang telah diklaim kepemilikannya oleh sang ibu, padahal chanyeol tau Haneul terkadang diam diam mencoba mendengarkan apakah suaminya sedang menelpon secara rahasia dengan seseorang karna Park Jaehyun senang sekali berlama lama diruangannya. Ah ibunya itu membuat chanyeol tertawa sendiri.

"ada apa ayah?". Jaehyun tersenyum, mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Hanya ingin bicara bersamamu". Chanyeol mengangguk, memperhatikan foto dimana ada potret dia, ibunya, Jaehyun juga ibu Luhan yang sedang hamil tersenyum dengan background deburan ombak salah satu pantai amerika serikat, ah itu dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dia saja masih mungil sekali disana.

"Apa Xiaolu senang dengan sekolah barunya? Kau sedang penelitian disana kan?". Jaehyun menyesap kopinya dengan tenang, bola mata sipitnya tetap menatap kearah chanyeol yang menjawab perkataan sang ayah dengan anggukan.

"Wufan sudah menikah saja, rasanya baru beberapa tahun lalu kalian rebutan mobil mobilan, dan si bodoh Aline baru sadar kemarin sore kalau kau adalah park chanyeol yang itu hahaha, lucu sekali ya". Chanyeol ikut terkekeh, ya… dia memang bersahabat lama dengan Wufan, namun ia memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Aline saat pesta peringatan pernikahan keluarga Wu itu. Maklum pekerjaan Aline saat itu membuatnya lebih banyak meninggalkan anak anaknya pada baby sitter.

"Ah, apa kau tidak ingin berdiri di altar seperti Wufan itu chanyeol-ah?". Si pemuda dua puluh tahun itu tertegun, dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sang ayah.

"Ayah…". Jaehyun berdecak seolah mengerti putranya tak ingin membahas topic ini.

"Ya… ya, ayah mengerti kalau kau masih dalam pengejaran si Byun itu, ya ayah tau chanyeol, tapi kau juga taukan bahwa saja kau itu malah jadi seperti punguk merindukan bulan?".

"Aku tau ayah…". Jaehyun menyesap kembali kopinya yang menghangat

"Pemuda Byun itu bukan menolak nak, dia hanya tak ingin kau terluka jika tiba tiba dia harus pergi lalu memporak porandakan hatimu begitu saja". Dan sebagai ayah yang baik, Jaehyun hanya ingin menasehati putranya dengan benar, dia bukan melarang chanyeol mengejar cintanya, namun pemuda yang putranya cintai itulah yang datang padanya memintanya agar chanyeol mengerti.

"Aku mengerti ayah".

Setelahnya chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, melanjutkan mengetik penelitiannya pun dia jadi tidak mood. Ia memeluk gulingnya erat, ya ayahnya benar pemuda Byun yang ia cintai itu bahkan sudah sering memintanya untuk menjauh namun ia tidak juga melakukannya. Alasannya, ia hanya terlalu mencintai pemuda manis bermata sipit itu sangat dalam, cinta pertamanya sejak usianya delapan belas.

_'__Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah"._

_"__Tapi kau tidak boleh Chanyeol, aku pengidap Leukimia stadium lanjut yang bisa mati kapan saja"_

_"__Walau begitu aku akan terus mencintaimu"_

_"__Kau tidak boleh, aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun di hari kematianku nanti"._

Bulir bening itu akhirnya jatuh juga, chanyeol tidak berusaha menyekanya ia memang tengah bersedih. Ingatannya yang baru saja terlintas membuat hatinya perih, apakah benar perkataan orang orang jika saja cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil?.

{}

Pagi paginya Chanyeol berangkat bersama Luhan, adiknya itu terlihat senang sekali bercerita tentang Kim Jongin yang chanyeol kenal sebagai temannya Wu Sehun. Saking semangatnya Luhan terus terusan menyanyikan lagu Two is better than one nya boys like girl keras keras. Ah adiknya sedang jatuh cinta dan chanyeol maklum itu.

"Hyung, seminggu lagi hari peringatan kematian mama…". Chanyeol menoleh kearah luhan yang merubah raut wajahnya jadi sendu, bersamaan dengan itu chanyeol sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dengan mulus.

"Ayah biasanya mengadakan peringatan dengan mengajak anak anak panti asuhan bermain sepuasnya di Lotte World, apa kau ingin ikut?". Ya, Jaehyun memang melakukan itu, menyewa Lotte Wold seharian dengan biaya mahal untuk peringatan meninggalnya ibu Luhan isteri pertama ayahnya yang begitu mendamba seorang anak yang tuhan berikan terlalu terlambat untuknya.

"Tentu saja, apa aku boleh bawa teman?". Mata luhan berbinar, dia sedang merayu chanyeol untuk mengatakan 'iya'. Dan chanyeol berniat mengerjai adiknya ini.

"Kalau kau mau mengajak Jongin tentu saja… tidak boleh".

BUK BUK BUK

Chanyeol dipukul tiga kali dibahunya, tapi ia malah terkekeh makin keras, merangkul luhan sambil berjalan yang sukses membuat penggemarnya patah hati karna belum tau jika saja Luhan adalah adik si guru muda itu.

"Hyung, tidak serius kan?". Mata rusa luhan menatap menyelidik, dia jadi terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja tidak Xiaolu sayang, kau bebas mengajak siapapun… dan itu termasuk Kim Jongin. Nah masuk kelas sana dan belajar dengan baik mengerti". Luhan tersenyum cerah, ia mengecup kedua pipi chanyeol sambil berjinjit.

"Aye aye captain". Setelahnya berlari kencang karna mata rusanya mendapati Kim Jongin di dekat lift, sama sekali tidak mendegar peringatan Chanyeol agar dia tidak berlari karna bisa terjatuh.

{}

Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun dapati setelah dua hari absen adalah adegan Kim Jongin yang sedang dijejali roti kemulutnya oleh tangan putih dari namja yang ia kenal baik sebagai penghambat besarnya dalam merebut hati Chanyeol.

"Hai sehun…". Yang disapa malah mendelik tidak suka, menatap jongin minta penjelasan.

"Hun, maaf ya aku tidak bisa duduk sebangku denganmu".

"KIM KAI!". Sehun malah berteriak tidak suka, dan luhan pura pura tidak dengar menjejalkan lagi roti kemulut jongin.

"Kau tidak tau heh? Dia ini ya si Xiaolu xiaolu itu!". Ada urat yang muncul dileher sehun, jongin terkekeh.

"Iya aku tau, tapi sekarang dia itu pacarku Sehun-ah". Bola mata hazel sehun membulat sempurna seperti ingin keluar, terlalu terkejut sebenarnya.

"Sehun…". Tapi setelahnya sehun sadar, nah baguskan kalau luhan jadian dengan Jongin yang berarti anak itu tidak punya waktu lagi mengurus urus chanyeol. _ah, ini akan mudah_

"Oke oke, aku mengerti jongin". Seharusnya jongin curiga karna Sehun menerima penjelasannya Cuma dengan adegan sedikit terkejut saja. Dia menatap lama kearah sehun yang kini senyum senyum sendiri ditempat duduk barunya. Ah dia tau apa yang sehun fikirkan. _Dasar artis gila._

Pelajaran P.E lagi dan itu berarti harus siap berlari keliling sepuluh lapangan lagi. Oke, sehun menyerah dia harus berhasil membujuk Kim ssaem agar mengijinkannya tidak ikut lari dengan alasan dia habis terjatuh saat syuting kemarin.

"ah? Tapi Chen bilang tidak ada kejadian apapun saat syuting". Sehun refleks memukul kepalanya, ah dia lupa dia kan satu drama dengan anaknya Kim Ssaem yang kerjaannya tukang curhat ke ayahnya.

"Chen tidak tau aku terjatuh ssaem". Kim seongsanim yang tampan malah tersenyum, wajahnya yang awet muda terlihat menarik sekali, ia mengacak rambut sehun dengan gemas.

"Aku tau kau sedang mencoba berbohong bocah, jadi cepat lari SEKARANG JUGA PRRRRIIIITTT". Sehun kaget bukan main, menutup telinganya keras keras dan berlari seperti keledai.

Malam ini Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk menginap dirumahnya yang sepi karna Wufan belum pulang dari bulan madunya, lalu ayah dan ibunya yang mendadak harus ke Spanyol untuk beberapa hari mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit. Tujuan Sehun sih satu, mengintrogasi kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa jadian dengan Luhan dengan sangat tiba tiba seperti petir disiang bolong.

"Kau pura pura menangis menelpon ibuku agar aku kemari hanya karna ini? Kau ini apa apaan sih!". Jongin menggerutu, peluh diwajahnya yang habis pulang latihan dance masih terlihat, sementara sehun malah mengangguk polos.

"Oh astaga!". Sehun memberenggut, menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

Sehun meminta maidnya menyiapkan cookies juga minuman untuk Jongin dan diantar ke kamarnya. Sehun menatap Jongin penuh selidik, dia tidak mau kebablasan lagi atau sampai jongin berbohong.

"Jadi kenapa kau pacaran dengan dia?"

"aku suka dia, dia suka padaku juga, yasudah".

"Jangan berbohong". Jongin menghela nafas panjang menatap hazel milik sehun yang menatapnya intens.

"Aku serius, sehun percayalah sekarang kau tidak perlu menganggap luhan halangan atau apapun itu, kau hanya perlu mengejar chanyeol seorang sendiri sekarang, dan tolong jangan curigai Luhan sehunnah".

"Tapi…". Sehun ingin menyela tapi dia kehilangan kata katanya saat jongin menatapnya seolah meminta untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun dari mulutnya itu.

"Dengar Sehun, siapapun bisa berubah tidak ada pengecualiannya, dan luhan termasuk didalamnya jadi berjuanglah toh bagaimanapun juga kau memang harus melakukannya untuk memenangkan hati chanyeol kan?". Semenjak itu sehun yakin kalau sahabatnya benar benar jatuh cinta.

{}

_Terbaring Dengan Damai_

_Seorang Ibu _

_Pendamping Kehidupan_

_Dan kakak yang Setia_

_Lu Xie_

Luhan memberi salam pada ibunya, mengelus nisannya seolah merasakan sosok ibunya lah yang tengah ia rasakan. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya ibu luhan, Lu Xie, wanita cantik berhati malaikat yang akan Haneul selalu ingat sebagai sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah ia miliki sepanjang hidupnya. Jaehyun berdiri disamping Haneul memberi salam pada Lu Xie diikuti chanyeol yang berada disisi kanannya.

"Mama…". Suara lirih milik luhan menyayat hati siapa saja, ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya semenjak Lu Xie meninggal dunia.

"hu-uh huhuhu". Isakan Luhan berubah menjadi tangis, anak itu memang tidak berada dikondisi yang sehat hari ini namun tetap memaksa datang ke makam sang ibu. _aku merindukanmu mama…_

"Lu Xie, kami datang sayang… bersama XiaoLu kecil kita juga… lihatlah sekarang dia makin cengeng tapi paling cantik sama seperti kau". Jaehyun ikut mengelus nisan Lu Xie, setelahnya mengusap helaian rambut halus milik Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau baik baik disana kan? haha kalau waktuku sudah dekat kau yang jemput ya? _aku rindu padamu, sangat amat rindu_".

Luhan lahir setelah sepuluh tahun pernikahan Jaehyun dan Lu Xie berjalan, semua orang kira ini tak akan terjadi karna itulah Jaehyun dipaksa menikah bersama Haneul. Namun tak lama setelah putra kecil haneul lahir, Lu Xie dinyatakan hamil sebuah kebahagiaan sempurna saat itu dan Jaehyun sangat senang karna anaknya akan bertambah. _Anak dari Lu Xie_.

Tahun berganti dan itu dihabiskan dengan penuh kebahagiaan, keluarga yang harmonis sekali semua orang bahkan menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri yang kentara. Dan Belanda adalah tempat paling banyak kenangan dari semua tempat yang ada, Luhan lahir disana, tumbuh kembang disana sampai akhirnya sang ibu meninggal dunia. Sebuah pukulan hebat bagi mereka semua, apalagi Luhan yang tak lagi mau menyapa siapapun menganggap ayahnya pembunuh dan untungnya Haneul masih bisa mengajaknya berinteraksi. Jaehyun sama terpukulnya, ia pernah secara tak sadar menendang Chanyeol sampai anak itu gegar otak karna menghantam lantai kolam renang, setelah sadar ia menyesal dan memilih kembali ke Korea, tanpa Luhan karna namja itu masih belum mau bersamanya saat itu.

"Papa…..". Jaehyun menoleh, dan luhan menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Maafkan aku…". Jaehyun tersenyum, mengelus rambut halus luhan yang sewarna caramel dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa apa sayang, tidak apa apa".

Chanyeol menoleh kearah ibunya, Haneul terlihat tegar namun ia melihat air mata ibunya itu mengalir secara pasti, ia bersedih jelas. Namun ia sangat sedih itu lebih benar. Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya yang menghapus air matanya cepat cepat, ia tersenyum kearah sang ibu.

"Ibu…". Haneul membalas senyum putranya, mengelus pipi chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya yang jari manisnya berhias sebuah cincin polos, cincin pernikahan.

"I'm okay sweetheart… don't be so worry".

Rasa sedih yang tadi luhan rasakan entah menguap kemana saat ia melihat Jongin datang dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang membuatnya merona hebat. Ayahnya mengejek dari jauh tapi ia tidak perduli malah kesenangan menggandeng tangan jongin kesana kemari sambil mencoba permainan di Lotte World.

"Kau kenapa tidak mengajak Homin sih, kan biar ramai… kalau minta bayaran juga tidak apa apa kok Kai". Jongin menghela nafas panjang, ah luhan ini selalu merengek minta dipertemukan dengan Homin secara pribadi, secara langsung dia sudah pernah.

"Kapan kapan ya, hyungnim lagi sibuk… kamu taulah JYJ sedang comeback dan mereka saling bantu membantu bersama Cassiopeia juga". Luhan mengangguk setelahnya, ia tersenyum kearah Jongin dengan sangat manis.

"Kai…". Jongin yang tadinya sibuk memilih permainan menoleh kearah luhan.

CUP

"Neoumu saranghae kay-i".

{}

Acara yang indah, aku suka sekali cara bagaimana keluarga Park menghabiskan harta mereka, cara yang menyenangkan dan punya sisi kebaikan yang luar biasa. Walau sibuk dengan jadwal sana sini tapi hadir disini adalah kewajiban karna ya… kalian tau Chanyeol hyung langsung yang mengundangku untuk datang dan sangat tidak baik menolaknya.

"Idiot, kenapa senyum senyum sendiri sih…". Aku melirik kearah Wufan-ge, iya dia sudah kembali dari bulan madunya yang sebentar itu dengan Zitao juga pastinya.

"Suka sukaku dong, kenapa gege yang sibuk". Dia melotot, eh sial kenapa jadi dia yang marah yasudah aku pergi saja dari dia itu mencari chanyeol hyung mungkin lebih seru, hehehe kesempatan kan?.

Lotte World disewa seharian dan dibuka untuk anak anak panti asuhan secara gratis nah baik benar ya calon keluarga baruku itu, hihihihi tanpa sengaja aku mendapati Luhan yang mencium jongin dibibirnya dan sibodoh jongin malah terpaku dengan ekspresi jelek, langsung saja aku memfotonya, ini moment yang bagus sebenarnya.

Sehun mengarahkan kameranya kesana kemari, begitu banyak objek foto yang ia dapat termasuk kemesraan ayah dan ibunya yang sempat datang dimana ibunya yang cantik tengah menggendong seorang anak laki laki dan sang ayah yang bertampang tegas menampilkan rautnya yang gemas. Sehun terkekeh, mungkin saat ia kecil ayahnya lebih parah dari itu.

Selanjutnya ada tawa keluarga park yang tertawa bersama sama, sepertinya mentertawai luhan juga jongin, sehun ikut tersenyum dibalik lensanya tapi dia tak menemukan chanyeol dimanapun.

"Hyung kau dimana…".

BRAK

"ah, mianhamnida…". Sehun mengangguk, yakin benar seseorang tadi tengah terburu buru, pandangannya terus menuju ke orang yang tadi menabraknya, orang itu cantik sekali dengan wajah putihnya yang pucat dan bibir tipisnya yang merah muda.

Jpret

Tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan orang itu, mengikuti langkahnya yang berhenti disalah satu spot sepi lotte world, sehun mengarahkan kameranya dengan baik menangkap gambar pemuda asing itu lewat kameranya, sampai menyadari jika saja saat ini pemuda itu tengah memeluk seseorang. _Chanyeol_

"tidak mungkin…".

_Karna manusia mengalami apa yang namanya sakit dan kepedihan sebelum sebuah cinta yang indah datang kepadanya –kahlil Gibran_

TBC

Makin absurd ya? mianhe, readers-nim...


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't like don't read…**

**Chanyeol's Sadness**

"Ge, apa dulu sangat sulit mendapatkan anak panda?". Dahi mulus Wufan mengkerut, menoleh kearah adiknya yang menatap tanpa minat kearah televisi.

"Tumben bertanya begitu, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?". Anggukan sehun membuat Wufan terkekeh pelan.

"Dan sekaligus patah hati".

"APA?". Wufan nyaris menyemburkan teh nya saat sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Wufan belum pernah tau Sehun jatuh cinta sebelumnya, karna itu ia yakin adiknya ini pastilah sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sabar ya, cinta pertama biasanya tidak pernah berhasil". Wufan menepuk punggung Sehun dengan tangan besarnya.

"YA! Wufan-ge, bukankah gege bilang aku cinta pertamamu? nah berhasilkan?". Ups, Wufan lupa soal itu dan Zitao merusak perasaan Sehun yang nyaris hampir gelap itu.

"Kalau boleh tau kau suka siapa sih, hun-ah… sampai galau begini". Zitao mengambil posisi disamping Sehun, hingga kini posisi pemuda berkulit putih itu berada ditengah tengah kakak juga kakak iparnya.

"Chanyeol, aku suka park chanyeol".

"APA?".

{}

Samsung Medical Centre, menjadi sebuah kewajiban sendiri bagi Chanyeol untuk setia mendatangi rumah sakit ini tiap dua kali dalam seminggu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Pemuda yang sedang menjalani penelitian itu melangkah pasti dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangan kanannya, ia tersenyum mendapati pujaan hatinya tengah menonton televisi yang menayangkan Rurouni Kenshin 2.

"Halo sayang…". Byun Baekhyun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh, sebenarnya keberatan akan panggilan Chanyeol untuknya, namun pemuda itu tetap berkeras dan dia menyerah begitu saja.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?". Chanyeol menarik kursi kearah Baekhyun yang mengangguk lemah kearahnya.

Hening, ini biasa terjadi dan itu bukan masalah besar. Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan iPadnya sekedar memeriksa tugas siswa yang dikirim lewat e-mail, sedang Baekhyun? entah apa yang sedang difikirkan pemuda itu saat ini.

"Chanyeol…". Suara lemah itu mengalihkan focus Chanyeol keseluruhannya, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya pucat.

"Aku ingin pulang". Ada setetes air mata yang siap jatuh disudut matanya, dan tangan besar Chanyeol selalu ada untuk menghapusnya dengan baik.

"Aku tau, dan akan kuusahakan ya baekkie…". Senyum itu, bukan tanpa sebab Chanyeol berani berkata sebuah ketidak pastian seperti itu, dia hanya ingin melihat senyum itu, senyum milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…..".

"Ya, ada apa lagi hmm?". Chanyeol mengelus dagu milik Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Jangan menungguku lagi…".

{}

Dua hari setelah acara peringatan kematian Lu Xie, Baekhyun kembali drop dan harus kembali kerumah sakit, sebelumnya ia sudah pulang selama tiga hari namun harus kembali dirawat karna keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berada dirumah. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan pemuda itu seharian saat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri empat jam lamanya.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan tenang, dan Chanyeol masih setia disana. Duduk diam dan sesekali mengelus atau sekedar menyentuh pipi putih milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan lembut. Dia menyukai, ani mencintai Baekhyun dengan sangat, dua tahun dan dia belum menyerah karna dalam hatinya ia pun yakin Baekhyun mencintainya juga. Namun, takdir lah yang tak mengijinkan mereka, keadaan Baekhyun yang sakit sakitan menjadi alasan semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie".

Chanyeol mengerang didalam mobilnya, kata kata yang baekhyun lontarkan untuk tak menunggu lagi sudah terlalu sering ia dengar, tapi tidak, ia masih teguh pada pendiriannya untuk menunggu Baekhyun apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ia yakin ia sudah siap. Laki laki tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya, mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati mobil asing di pekarangan rumahnya.

"mmhh, jonginnie…". Nafas chanyeol terhenti, adiknya sedang berciuman ria bersama Jongin dengan tangan pemuda itu yang menggerayang didalam baju adiknya.

"XIAOLU!". Mata Chanyeol beralih, mendapati ayahnya menggeram marah dari anak tangga dengan buku ditangan besarnya, Luhan dengan segera melepas ciumannya dan merapikan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Papa…". Dan itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melihat Luhan ditampar langsung oleh Jaehyun.

"Ayah…". Dengan gerakan cepat chanyeol melindungi Luhan, sedang jongin disuruhnya pulang dengan segera.

"Apa kau tau yang baru saja kau lakukan LU HAN?". Luhan menunduk, jemari kecilnya meremas ujung baju Chanyeol yang berada didepannya.

"Ayah… tenang, jangan marahi xiaolu seperti itu". Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang, menarik tangan luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Haneul baru saja kembali dari acara amalnya ketika mendapati Luhan menunduk dikaki Jaehyun sambil menangis. Wanita cantik itu menatap kearah putranya dengan raut penuh tanya, namun Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dua langkah laki Haneul akan menggapai tubuh Luhan namun Jaehyun langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang tadi sempat ia niatkan.

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Lulu, kemarilah sayang…". Jaehyun mendelik, sedang Luhan masih diposisinya dengan isakan tangis.

"Anak ini sudah menjadi seorang jalang asal kau tau!".

"Oppa!". Haneul berteriak, dia tidak suka Jaehyun berbicara seperti tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah, bawa Lulu kekamarmu! Ibu akan selesaikan masalah ini". Chanyeol mengangguk, mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memapah adiknya itu untuk kekamar.

Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Luhan, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal hal yang membuat Luhan bahagia, walau terkadang itu adalah hal hal menjengkelkan sekali pun. Luhan juga biasa untuk menerima apapun kehendaknya dan segala hal hal yang membuatnya senang, dan tadi itu ayahnya baru saja meminta Luhan untuk putus dari Jongin. Luhan yang Chanyeol kenal adalah anak angkuh yang punya ego tinggi namun demi Jongin ia rela berlutut dikaki ayah mereka dan itu berarti Luhan sudah sangat mencintai Jongin.

"Ssshh, tenanglah lu… jangan menangis seperti ini terus". Chanyeol menepuk nepuk punggung Luhan pelan, laki laki manis itu masih menangis didadanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin, ge". Suara serak Luhan membuat Chanyeol bersedih.

"Tenanglah, ibu sedang mengusahakan semua yang terbaik untukmu lulu". Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Istirahatlah, Gege akan menemanimu, dan jangan menangis lagi arraseo!".

Sarapan pagi keluarga Park kali ini sedikit lebih suram, wajah Luhan pucat dengan mata yang bengkak, semalaman ia tidur dipelukan Chanyeol dan sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk ikut bergabung pada sarapan kali ini, namun sang ayahlah yang membangunkannya pagi tadi.

"Xiaolu, papa tak akan melarang larangmu berpacaran dengan Jongin". Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah sang ayah.

"Tapi papa tak akan memaafkanmu lagi jika kau berbuat seperti yang kemarin sore".

"Papa…". Senyum mengembang dibibir Luhan, sementara Chanyeol menatap ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Papa belum selesai lu…". Luhan terdiam lagi, namun hatinya telah bahagia.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, papa akan menikahkanmu dan Sehun dalam waktu dekat". Chanyeol tau ini hanya candaan ayahnya saja, karna Jaehyun jelaslah memasang wajah raut kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat seperti habis disengat dementor.

drrt ddrtt

Chanyeol meminta maaf pada orangtuanya, lalu beranjak untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeobseo…".

{}

Orang orang bilang kita akan merasakan suatu kejanggalan atau perasaan aneh saat orang yang kita cintai pergi untuk selama lamanya, namun kenapa pagi itu aku tak merasakan apapun. Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat? Bahkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat senyummu.

_Terbaring dengan tenang_

_Seorang anak dan Seorang sahabat_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_1993-2014_

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaki yang nyaris rapuh, ia tak menangis namun hatinya jelas tak baik baik saja, telpon kemarin pagi yang ia terima adalah panggilan terakhir baginya untuk mendengar suara Baekhyun. Suara yang terdengar baik baik saja, yang bodohnya sempat chanyeol percayai sebagai awal dari kesembuhan Baekhyun, walau dia tau faktanya laki laki manis itu tak akan mengecap kata sembuh dan tuhan mengambilnya untuk menghilangkan sakit itu.

"Chanyeol…". Laki laki itu menoleh, mendapati Wufan berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pakaian serba hitam, Wufan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya erat.

"Aku tau kau bisa menghadapi ini Chanyeol-ah". Chanyeol mengangguk, Wufan merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan amplop bewarna biru muda kearah Chanyeol.

"Ibu Baekhyun menitipkan ini padaku, ia tak sempat memberikan secara langsung karna harus segera kerumah duka".

Chanyeol mengelus bagian atas amplop biru ditangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya berkali kali, hatinya masih belum siap untuk membaca surat yang Baekhyun tuliskan untuknya. Dirinya masih belum percaya jika Baekhyun benar benar telah pergi, terkadang ia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah sangat tidak adik memperlakukan Baekhyun yang baik hati dengan segini kejam. Memberikan laki laki itu penyakit mematikan, dan mengambilnya diusia yang sangat muda. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, tidak dia tidak boleh begini, karena Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai pemikirannya yang seperti tadi. Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Chanyeol membuka perlahan amplop biru tersebut, tersenyum kecil saat melihat hangul kecil kecil khas milik Baekhyun yang tertulis rapi disebuah kertas.

_Hai chanyeol…_

_kekeke, aku tau ini kelihatan bodoh karna dijaman canggih begini aku malah mengirimimu surat, bukannya sms. _

_Tapi ya, aku mengirimkan ini karna aku takut tidak sempat mengirimkannya kepadamu._

_Chanyeol, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karna selalu ada disampingku. _

_Terimakasih atas semangat yang membuatku untuk terus bertahan._

_Terimakasih untuk cinta yang selalu kau berikan walau aku tak juga memberimu sebuah kepastian. Maaf._

_Kau tau, mengenalmu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dihidupku. _

_Kau itu pemuda yang tampan dan baik hati, dan terkadang itu membuatku merasa menyesal karna tak juga membuatmu move on._

_Tapi sekarang kau harus berjanji untuk melakukan itu, demi aku._

_Oh ya, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? _

_Sejujurnya aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu, kau yang pertama, haha kau pasti tersenyum saat tahu ini._

_Hm, kau tau, dirimulah satu satunya yang membuatku terus bertahan dan rasanya akan sakit sekali jika aku melihatmu bersedih hanya karna aku tak lagi mampu bertahan._

_Tapi aku lelah, dan tuhan pastilah telah mendengar semua doa doaku atas kelelahan ini._

_Dan saat ia menjemputku aku ingin kau mengenangku sebagai orang yang sempat sembuh lewat suaraku. _

_Chanyeol…._

_kau tau, aku suka senyummu._

_tawamu,_

_suaramu, dan semua yang ada didirimu_

_tapi aku benci saat melihatmu bersedih_

_terlebih itu karnaku…_

_sebab itulah… bisakah kau berjanji_

_eh, ani, kau __harus__ bisa berjanji padaku_

_berjanji untuk tidak lagi bersedih_

_teruslah bahagia, karna tiap kebahagianmu adalah kebahagian bagiku_

_begitu juga sedihmu, dan bukankah kau pernah bilang tak ingin melihatku bersedih?_

_Karna itu teruslah berbahagia._

_Chanyeol…_

_aku lelah… _

_Baekkie-mu ini lelah_

_izinkan aku beristirahat _

_Jadi, _

_Jangan menungguku lagi, jebbal_

_Saranghae chingu-ya_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Your Baekkie_

_TBC_

_Nah, segini dulu ya... maaf belum bisa membalas review yang sudah reader berikan. Mungkin lain kali saya akan membalasnya dengan baik, tapi tenang saja, saya selalu membaca review kalian semua. GUMAWOOOOOOOO..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Move On ?**

Donghae mengerutkan dahi bingung, ia merasakan bahwa ada yang berbeda dari dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sekarang jadi mudah cemberut dan berfikiran kosong. Tepatnya adalah semenjak sehari sebelum ia pergi ke Hawai untuk pemotretan sampai saat ini yang berarti sudah hampir dua minggu lebih.

Bukannya donghae tidak mencoba untuk bertanya, namun ia sudah terlampau bosan untuk bertanya tentang apa yang membuat si albino kesayangan perusahaan itu kelewat galau beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dan jawaban pemuda itu hanya sebuah helaan nafas dan gelengan lesu membuat donghae kesal saja.

Pihak perusahaan juga bingung dengan sikap sehun yang benar benar tanpa mood, bahkan dia melakukan 23 take hanya untuk adegan laki laki jatuh cinta, bukan sehun sekali. Jadi hari ini donghae berniat dia harus tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada si albino, apapun caranya termasuk rela mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli segelas bubble tea choco kesukaan sehun.

"Nah, kau mau?". Sehun yang saat itu sedang break syuting drama terbarunya menatap donghae dengan dahi mengkerut lalu menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa sih, seperti habis dilamar beruang kutub saja!". Ucap donghae sebal lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang tadi niatnya akan ia berikan pada sibocah albino.

"I'm okay hyung".

"Gotjimal!". Sehun menghela nafas saat donghae malah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"Hyung menanyakan ini selama empat hari terakhir, dan ini mulai menyebalkan fishy jelek!". Sehun mendelik kesal.

"aku hanya ingin tau, lagian salahmu sendiri yang sekarang jadi sering termenung, seperti ikan nemo yang mendadak dicium ikan hiu!".

"Dasar ikan!". Sehun memasang senyum, walaupun tipis tapi itu adalah senyum pertama yang donghae berhasil lihat.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bercerita padaku?". Pada akhirnya sehun luluh saat donghae menatapnya seperti kucing busung lapar.

"Baiklah…"

"jadi?".

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tengah memiliki hubungan complicated dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai".

"ow ow ow, itu masalah berat bung!". Donghae menepuk nepuk punggung sehun.

"Aku tau".

"ah, kalau begitu ya move on saja". sehun menjitak kepala donghae kesal

"Andai aku bisa, sudah sejak lama tau!".

"Jadi kau stuck dengannya? hahaha kasihan sekali… jadi sekarang kau maunya apa?"

"aku juga tidak tau, aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya semenjak dua minggu terakhir…".

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau kuajari move on?". Sehun menatap donghae, kemudian tertawa

"Oh astaga, aku lupa ada yang sangat berpengalaman disini…". Donghae mengerutkan dahi, lalu menjitak kepala sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, minggu ini aku akan mengatur kencan butamu dengan beberapa orang yang… yah kurasa cocok".

"Jangan gila, kalau sampai ketahuan paparazzi aku bisa dikutuk fans". Donghae tertawa, ah ya dia lupa kalau sehun itu artis yang sedang booming.

"Ah ya, aku lupa… hehehe".

"Memangnya ikan mana yang akan hyung umpankan padaku?". Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dimata sehun makin persis ikan nemo, setelahnya ia melihat laki laki kelahiran oktober itu tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana dengan… Heechul hyung?".

"MWORAGO!".

{}

Oke oke, mungkin sehun memang sudah sangat gila sekarang atau sebenarnya ia ketularan kegilaan donghae yang baru saja meracuni otaknya dan sialnya kini ia malah terjebak dalam kencan aneh disebuah resto elit kawasan gangnam bersama laki laki paling cerewet sejagad raya yang sekarang malah mengomentari cara berpakaiannya, oh astaga… kalau laki laki yang mulai diragukan kelelakiannya ini memakai baju yang keren dari dia sih tak apa, nah? Cinderella jejadian itu malah dengan noraknya memakai baju aneh tembak warna. Shit. Dan beruntung mereka berada diruang VVIP sehingga aman dari tatapan pengunjung.

"Jadi kau sedang belajar move on, heh maknae?". Heechul bertanya dengan tangannya yang sibuk memutar mutar gelas berisi wine.

"Tidak tidak, siapa bilang begitu hyung… aku hanyaaa… ah hanya ingin pergi bersama heechul hyung saja hehehe". Ih, dari dulu ya, sehun itu selagi bisa tak akan mau pergi bersama heechul karna ujung ujungnya dia kena damprat mulut tajam heechul terus, dan dengan gilanya sekarang ia malah berkata ia 'sedang' ingin pergi bersama Cinderella itu.

"Ish ish, pembohong… Donghae sudah cerita semua padaku, dan yaaa how poor you are young man hahahaha… dan by the way for your information aku ini tidak suka yang muda muda apalagi semacam dirimu ihh, rasanya itu seperti memacari heebum saja". _Apa? Memang siapa juga yang mau jadi pacarnya? Aduh amit amit, lebih baik pacaran sama Sunghyun hyung deh jelas jantan, nah ini? Cerewet luar biasa mana tahan. _Alis sehun berkedut kedut, dia benar benar tak tahan jika harus berada lebih lama lagi bersama heechul.

"Lagian aku kenal Park Chanyeol—" Namun nama itu membuat ekpresi sehun berubah seketika, seorang Kim heechul kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa? Kan mereka beda dinasti hahaha.

"Dia anak yang baik, dan juga punya adik yang benar benar lucu, xiaolu yang manja aigoo, auntie Haneul yang rupawan juga uncle Jae yang super sibuk…". Sehun berusaha tidak menyela, oke dia sedang bingung sekarang, soal kenapa heechul terdengar seolah akrab benar dengan keluarga Park itu.

"Ah, aku paham perasaanmu maknae, mana mungkin bisa move on dengan mudah kalau orang yang kau cintai itu manusia nyaris sempurna macam chanyeol yang memukul lalat saja masih berfikir dua kali…". Sehun terkekeh, jadi chanyeol itu sangat baik ya?

"Tapi hyung tau darimana soal keluarga chanyeol hyung?".

"Oh, kebetulan ibuku adalah adiknya ayah chanyeol jadi ya kami bersaudara".

"Ah, jadi kau serius mau move on dari chanyeol? Masa menyerah begitu saja, lagian Byun Baekhyun baru saja meninggal dua minggu lalu, sebenarnya bukan hal yang patut dibahagiakan sih, tapi yaaa… mungkin ini kesempatan dari tuhan untukmu". _Apa? Jadi byun baekhyun itu meninggal? _

"Chanyeol terpukul sekali, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan auntie bilang anak itu mengalami yah sedikit banyak guncangan batin". Sehun terdiam, _separah itukah?_

"Anak itu keras kepala sekali kalau sudah disuruh move on, ah ya… jadi mau move on atau bertahan nih?"

{}

Zitao sedang membantu nyonya Aline menyiapkan sarapan saat tiba tiba sehun datang dengan wajah super sumringah dengan baju khas orang ingin lari pagi yang merupakan sebuah kegiatan yang membuat sehun lebih memilih syuting dari pada harus berkeringat tak jelas, namun kini anak itu malah pamit ingin lari pagi, dan itu jelas bukan dia sekali.

"Kau kesurupan ya hun-ah? Atau sedang bermimpi… oh astaga pasti ini karna terlalu kelelahan". Aline mengusap usap pipi sehun, menepuknya pelan namun sehun masih dengan ekspresi sama yaitu tersenyum sampai aline panic dan mengubah tepukan dipipi sehun menjadi tamparan berkekuatan sedang.

"Ouch… mama ini sakit!". Sehun menggerutu memegangi pipinya lalu mengambil segelas susu vanilla yang ada diatas meja dan mencomot sandwichnya.

"hey artis, kau mau kemana pagi pagi seperti ini?". Nah, ini papanya sehun, Wu shaiming manusia tersibuk yang pernah ada sekaligus manusia cerdas yang kalau diibaratkan itu yaa manusia purba homo sapien.

"mau lari pagi lah pa, masa mau kekolam renang, papa ga bakat ngelucu". Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya yang tipis itu. Lalu derap langkah paling tidal elit anak Wu terdengar, pemiliknya ya si heboh Wufan yang masih berbalut bathrobe dengan tangan kanan yang memegang handphone putih.

"Sehun berbohong pa… dia ada kencan dengan CHOI SIWON!". Sehun membulatkan mata, oh shit baru tersadar handphone putih yang ditangan Wufan adalah handphonennya, dan sialnya benda kelewat pintar itu malah berbunyi dengan id caller nama 'Siwon' disana. SHIT SHIT SHIT.

Sehun tidak berusaha menjelaskan apapun pada keluarganya soal Choi Siwon, oh ayolah dia cukup masih sadar jika saja papanya cukup ingin punya menantu seperti siwon, karena papanya yang tak banyak bicara itu malah repot repot menitipkan salam pada pemuda choi itu, begitu juga mamanya yang memberikan senyum paling lebar, lalu kakak serta iparnya yang memang fansnya Choi siwon. Crap. Padahal dia masih dalam tahap move on dari perasaannya belum berniat sama sekali menjadikan siwon kekasihnya.

Dari yang banyak terdengar, Choi siwon itu adalah laki laki gentle super romantis yang punya sejuta pesona menggiurkan yang bisa membuat wanita berani melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan laki laki itu. Namun faktanya, laki laki mendekati sempurna itu tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis sebuah aib sebenarnya tapi siapa yang perduli?. Jadi pagi ini sehun akan menghabiskan free timenya untuk mengenal siwon lebih jauh.

{}

Luhan mengembangkan senyum lebar, jongin baru saja memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar didepan semua anak anak sekolah. Rona merah yang menjalar dipipi putihnya bahkan tak lagi bisa disembunyikan, oh astaga betapa romantisnya pujaan hatinya yang satu ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan". Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah sorak sorai heboh karna Luhan baru saja mencium bibir jongin didepan semua orang. Astaga.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat kebahagiaan yang tengah adiknya rasakan dibawah sana, laki laki yang baru saja kehilangan pujaan hati itu tengah berada diatap sekolah, hari ini ia free sampai jam istirahat selesai. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menatap kearah langit dengan tatapan sendu. _'Baekkie, aku merindukanmu'._

Faktanya adalah, Park chanyeol sama sekali belum merasa tenang setelah kepergian pujaan hatinya, ia masih berlarut dalam kesedihan walau ia masih bertingkah seolah ia baik baik saja. Tiap sore selesai mengajar Ia akan mengunjungi makam baekhyun dan menangis disana, entah apa yang ditangisi ia pun tak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa hilang dan tak lagi lengkap tanpa ada baekhyun dikehidupannya.

Luhan juga ingin menjadi adik yang baik untuk chanyeol, maka dari itu pagi ini dihari liburnya ia mengajak chanyeol untuk lari pagi bersama, hanya berdua tidak bersama jongin karna laki laki tan itu punya kesibukan sendiri dikantor ayahnya.

Jadi disinilah dia, berlari lari kecil bersama chanyeol dipinggiran sungai han, Chanyeol tau jika Luhan sedang mencoba menghiburnya dia tau itu maka dari itu ia menyambut ajakan luhan dengan senyum lebar untuk menyenangkan adik kesayangannya, dan lihatlah ini bahkan baru perjalanan tapi luhan sudah mencapai batas kekuatannya.

"Lulu, kau capek?". Ah, chanyeol tau itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, karena luhan jelaslah tidak mau mengaku betapa lelahnya ia sekarang

"Kita istirahat oke?". Luhan mengalah, mengikuti chanyeol untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kosong ditepian sungai.

Bagi Luhan, chanyeol adalah sosok kakak yang tampan, ah itu jelas sekali mengingat betapa proporsionalnya tubuh kakaknya ini, kakaknya juga baik hati dengan kemurahan senyum yang membuat kaum hawa melayang layang, tapi hal yang membuat luhan tidak mengerti adalah kesetiaan cinta kakaknya pada byun baekhyun, saat ia di Belanda dulu ia selalu memaksa chanyeol untuk bercerita tentang baekhyun secara detail walau luhan yakin yang diberitau chanyeol masih tidak sedatail apa yang terjadi namun ia cukup mengerti perasaan kakaknya yang sangat dalam itu, kalau dia mengalami ini mungkin dia sudah menyerah saja dengan mencari orang lain, tapi kakaknya berbeda dia masih setia menunggu baekhyun bahkan sampai kini saat orang yang ia cintai telah beristirahat dengan damai kakaknya masih menyimpan cintanya dengan sangat baik.

"Hyung….". Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menatap jauh kearah sungai mengubah fokusnya kearah luhan.

"Menurut hyung, cinta itu seperti apa?". Chanyeol tersenyum kearah adiknya, sebelum menjawab.

"Bagi hyung, cinta itu tidak terdefenisi karena cinta itu terlalu indah sampai tak lagi bisa dikatakan seperti apa keindahannya, cinta itu rasa ingin memiliki dan rasa ingin selalu membuat seseorang bahagia, dan cinta itu seperti pelangi yang penuh warna yang hanya muncul sekali setelah hujan". Luhan tertegun, baginya saat chanyeol mendefenisikan cinta hyungnya ini tengah mengingat wajah baekhyun.

"Jadi menurut hyung cinta itu adalah rasa ingin membuat seseorang bahagia?". Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, jika hyung benar benar mencintai baekkie hyung, maukah hyung membuatnya bahagia?". Chanyeol menatap kearah luhan.

"Lulu…".

"Hyung, jebbal… jangan seperti ini, aku benci melihat hyung bersedih dan menangis, aku… aku seolah kehilangan sosok channie hyungku". Chanyeol meraih tubuh luhan, kemudain merengkuhnya erat, ia dapat merasakan jika Luhan terisak pelan didadanya.

"Hyung tidak apa apa lulu…".

"Cukup! Jangan berbohong lagi hyung… hiks aku tau hyung bersedih, tapi bukankah hyung mengatakan jika cinta itu adalah rasa ingin membuat seseorang bahagia? Karena itu kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi, jadilah chanyeol hyung yang seperti dulu, karena aku yakin baekhyun hyung pun bersedih melihat hyung seperti ini, dan jika hyung mencintai baekhyun bahagiakanlah dia dengan jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi".

Yang chanyeol tau, luhan adalah sosok yang paling sulit menangis kecuali jika ia telah begitu bersedih dan itu adalah belasan tahun lalu saat ibunya HanLi meninggal dunia dan saat ia disuruh putus oleh ayah mereka. Namun kini luhan menangis untuknya, luhan menangis karena melihatnya terlalu bersedih. Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung kecil luhan yang masih saja bergetar dipelukannya. Kekasih kim Jongin ini benar benar telah menyadarkannya, ya ia harusnya tak usah bersedih karena ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin baekhyun bahagia. Dan jika ia terus bersedih berarti ia telah gagal membahagiakan baekhyun.

_Baekkie, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, aku akan hidup dengan baik. _

{}

Sehun sesekali melirik kecil kearah siwon yang sedang mengantri untuk membayar minuman. Laki laki yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu jelas terlihat tampan sekali dari sini. Sehun tersenyum, siwon adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan menawan dengan senyum berlesung pipinya yang seolah menjadi pelengkap. Laki laki itu luar biasa hangat dan Sehun cukup merasa nyaman sejauh ini.

"Jja, ini dia air minum milikmu". Sehun menerima air mineralnya dengan senyum, mengintip minuman siwon yang ternyata adalah kopi.

"Gumawo hyung…". Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang otomatis membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa… papa mengirimkan salam untuk hyung juga paman Choi". Sehun terhenyak, oh astaga bagaimana bisa siwon terlihat begitu seksi hanya lewat caranya meneguk air?. Tidak, sehun juga pernah melihat chanyeol melakukan hal ini dan dia berfikiran chanyeol juga seksi, ah jadi dia menyimpulkan setiap pria gagah pasti terlihat seksi bila melakukan hal itu.

"Sampaikan salam kembali dariku dan juga appa yang pasti senang sekali mendengar ini". Sehun tersenyum, meneguk air mineralnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup kaget saat hyung menghubungiku dua hari yang lalu". Itu benar, ia benar benar kaget saat seseorang mengiriminya pesan dan mengaku ia adalah choi siwon, karena ia hanya mengetahui tentang siwon lewat beberapa orang saja dan mereka saling kenal untuk profesionalitas saja.

"Aku meminta nomer handphonemu dari Donghae, dan aku bermaksud meminta bantuan padamu". Dahi sehun mengernyit, untuk apa Siwon meminta bantuannya.

"Eh? Bantuan?".

"Nne, sehun-ah. Bisakah kau membujuk Kyuhyun untuk kembali padaku, kudengar minggu ini kau akan ada pemotretan dengannya dan Kyuline". Ahh, rasanya seperti habis dilayangkan ke langit, lalu dihempaskan masuk goa. Jadi Siwon bersikap manis seperti ini karena ingin meminta bantuannya agar kyuhyun kembali pada lelaki simba ini?


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**YOU**

Setelah tiga minggu hanya belajar di lokasi syuting akhirnya hari ini sehun kembali masuk sekolah. Teman temannya sibuk membicarakannya karena penasaran dengan drama juga soal hubungan percintaannya yang makin misterius dan poin terakhir jelaslah pekerjaan gadis gadis yang menjadi fansnya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, membuka lokernya yang berisi surat surat dan hadiah dari fans, ia tersenyum merasa beruntung memiliki fans yang terus memperhatikannya walau terkadang ada saat dimana mereka menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Hallo brother, lama tidak bertemu eoh!". Sehun menutup lokernya, sebelumnya mengambil beberapa buku yang ia tinggalkan untuk dibawa kembali setelahnya barulah menatap kearah jongin yang tengah menggandeng mesra Luhan dilengan kirinya.

"Hallo Jongin, dan hai luhan". Luhan tersenyum, begitu juga dengan jongin.

"Kukira setelah kau datang gadis gadis berisik itu akan sedikit terkontrol, ternyata mereka semakin brutal, membuat telingaku sakit". Sehun terkekeh, ketiganya melangkah menuju kelas mereka yang berada dilantai tiga.

"Jadi… ada apa dengan Hawai eoh? Kau bertemu Miranda Keer?". Entah bagaimana sehun harus menjelaskan ini, faktanya saat di hawai beberapa waktu lalu yang ia lakukan hanyalah pemotretan dan galau dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Ya, pantainya bagus, dan aku tidak bertemu dengan janda cantik itu kay-i". Jongin tertawa ringan, mengambil tempat duduk berdampingan dengan luhan sedang sehun duduk didepannya.

"Ah iya sehun, karena kau adalah sahabat jongin yang otomatis menjadi sahabatku juga aku secara official mengundangmu dipesta ulangtahunku lusa, dan karena aku tau kau sibuk aku memaafkanmu untuk datang terlambat, tapi aku benci jika kau tidak datang". Ah, apa apaan namja manis ini, bukankah itu terdengar seperti ultimatum jika ia harus tetap datang?. Tapi tak apalah, ia akan mencoba untuk meminta jam kosong pada managernya. Tangan halus luhan memberikannya undangan bewarna hitam dengan campuran abu abu lembut benar benar desain yang bagus.

"Itu karya jongin, aigoo gumawo nae chagiya". Dan keduanya berciuman mesra, tanpa tau sehun memotret mereka.

"ini akan heboh". Jongin yang pertama kali sadar jika sehun mengambil gambar, laki laki itu melotot agar sehun tidak melakukan apa apa dengan foto mereka.

"Sehun, jangan". Sehun tergelak, wajah jongin yang pucat pasi benar benar konyol, oh man! Dia tak akan setega itu untuk menghancurkan karir jongin.

"Appa akan sangat marah padaku jika tau apa yang kulakukan disekolah sehun-ah". Jongin memelas, dan luhan masih belum terkoneksi dengan waktunya saat ini.

"Aku tak akan sejahat itu bung! Ini khusus untuk koleksi". Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum.

Jongin yakin terjadi sesuatu yang salah dengan sehun, karena akan terlihat begitu ganjil saat sahabatnya itu dengan sangat semangat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Sehun bahkan tak mengeluh saat harus berlari keliling lapangan dengan keringat bercucuran, sungguh bukan sehun sekali.

Jam istirahat jongin berniat untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sehun, namun luhan malah menariknya untuk membagi bagikan undangan, dan setelah menciptakan berbagai alasan jongin berhasil kabur dan menemukan sehun duduk tenang dilantai atap sekolah.

"Sehunnie…". Sehun menoleh, mendapati jongin yang tiba tiba muncul didepannya.

"Eh, dimana luhan?". Dahi jongin berkerut, sial dia sudah capek capek kabur dari luhan untuk menemui sehun, dan kini bocah albino itu malah mencari si rusa cantik itu.

"Dia masih sibuk membagikan undangan ulangtahunnya sehun, dan apa yang kau lakukan di atap seperti ini?". Sehun tersenyum, memperlihatkan smartphonenya yang menampilkan converstation chat.

"Serius? Kau dan Siwon sunbaenim?". Jongin nyaris berteriak, dia benar benar kaget saat tak sengaja melihat ponsel sehun yang sedang mengirim line dengan Siwon

"Bukan seperti itu! Dia meminta bantuanku untuk berbalikan dengan kekasihnya". Sehun menjelaskan, jongin mengangguk paham, atau sok paham sebenarnya. Keduanya diam untuk sesaat.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Chanyeol ssaem?". Sehun tersenyum samar, dari awal ia sudah menebak kata kata seperti inilah yang akan keluar dari bibir jongin.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu kay-i". Jongin mengangguk, membiarkan sehun membaringkan kepalanya dibahu miliknya.

"Aku lelah…". Jongin tidak menyela, membiarkan sehun terus bercerita.

"Awalnya aku meletakkan harapan pada siwon hyung, namun nyatanya ia malah meminta bantuanku, dan saat ini aku sedang mencoba membuka hati untuk orang baru, tapi perasaanku seolah memanggil nama chanyeol hyung yang sudah dipastikan tak bisa kumiliki". Suara sehun mendadak parau, lelaki itu terlihat sedih.

"Aku sudah mencoba membuka hatiku untuk siapapun, tapi… bayang chanyeol hyung selalu ada, aku takut kay-i, takut jika suatu saat nanti aku tak lagi bisa membuka hatiku untuk seseorang karena hatiku sudah terlalu terpaut padanya kay-i". Runtuh sudah, sehun menangis dan jongin memeluk pemuda itu dengan sepenuh hati, ia sering melihat sehun menangis hanya karena alasan konyol, namun kali ini sehun menangis karena ia sedang patah hati.

"Kau harus terus berjuang sehunnie, tuhan pasti menolongmu, terlebih mungkin chanyeol ssaem akan berpaling padamu karena byun baekhyun sudah meninggal". Jongin beraharap itu adalah kata kata penenang yang manjur, namun sehun malah menangis semakin kuat sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya didada jongin.

"Aku.. aku, aku tak mau jika ia menjadikanku sebagai sebuah pelarian kay-i, aku tidak mau karena nanti aku akan terluka lebih dalam". Usapan pelan jongin berikan dipunggung sehun, firasatnya tentang suatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada pemuda ini memang benar, sehun masih terus menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur dengan suhu tubuh yang panas. _Astaga, dia demam._

Zitao yang menjemput sehun kesekolah, wajahnya panic sekali saat mengetahui adik iparnya itu jatuh sakit disekolah. Zitao memarkir maserati putihnya sembarangan lalu berjalan cepat untuk mencari ruang kesehatan yang dia masih ingat berada dimana. Menghentikan langkahnya pada pintu putih didepannya, zitao menghela nafas dan disana ia mendapati Sehun yang jutek, sehun yang menyebalkan dan sehun yang manja terbaring tak berdaya.

"Anda pasti tuan Wu". Zitao mengangguk, mendekati sehun yang tertidur dengan wajah pucat, pemuda penyuka panda itu menyentuh dahi sehun dengan punggung tangannya. _Panas._

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya seongsanim? Tadi pagi ia berangkat sekolah dan masih baik baik saja".

"Tadi sehun-sshi diantar oleh Kim Jongin dengan keadaan sudah demam, tensinya rendah dan asam lambungnya naik, apakah ia sering terlambat makan?". Zitao yang tadi mengelus pipi sehun lembut mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah si perawat sekolah.

"Pola makannya memang tidak teratur, tapi ia tak pernah sampai sakit, apakah aku boleh membawanya pulang?". Shim uisa, perawat muda yang sangat ramah itu mengangguk.

"Tentu, kuanjurkan agara sehun-sshi istirahat yang cukup, dan jika tidak berangsur silahkan dibawa kedokter".

"Tentu".

Wufan pulang pada pukul dua belas lewat dua menit, meletakkan jasnya sembarangan dan bergegas menuju kelantai dua, kamar adiknya. Ya, pemuda yang baru menikah ini langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan meeting menggantikan ayahnya yang berangkat ke Canada sore kemarin, awalnya ialah yang akan menjemput sang adik, namun karena ia masih ada jadwal meeting jadilah zitao yang ia minta untuk menjemput sehun disekolah.

"Astaga, baby, kenapa bisa seperti ini?". Pada dasarnya, perkelahian yang sering mereka lakukan adalah bentuk kasih sayang, lihatlah kini wufan memeluk sehun yang tadi sedang disuapi makanan oleh istrinya.

"Idiot, aku sesak". Wufan melepas pelukannya, mencium dahi sehun dengan sayang.

"Kata gurumu kau sakit, aku khawatir sekali, mama dan papa juga, tapi mereka masih belum bisa pulang". Sehun menghela nafas, memperbaiki selimutnya hingga batas perut, meminta zitao untuk menyuapkan lagi makanan padanya.

"Jangan cerewet seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek sekali ge, seperti nenek nenek renta". Wufan tidak marah, biasanya ia akan meledak ledak, tapi sekarang ia tidak marah karena dia mengerti sehun kecilnya sedang sakit jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Zi, apa kau sudah meminta dokter Zhang untuk memeriksa sehun?". Zitao mengangguk, dan Wufan terlihat lebih tenang, Dokter zhang dan keluarganya adalah satu satunya dokter yang cocok untuk menangani sehun.

"Yixing yang datang, dia bilang sehun sedikit stress, dan makannya tidak teratur selain itu dia juga kelelahan". Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat zitao mengatakan tentang penyakitnya, heck tadi anak panda itu sudah berjanji untuk tak mengatakan apa apa pada gege-nya ini.

"Sehun… jangan sampai sakit lagi, kami khawatir padamu didi". Wufan mengelus surai pirang milik sehun, tatapan matanya lembut.

"Ge…". Wufan berbalik, tadi ia berniat untuk berganti baju.

"Xie xie, karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku". Wufan tersenyum, begitu juga zitao yang ikut melengggang keluar bersama suaminya.

{}

Chanyeol merapikan buku buku yang ada dimeja belajarnya, meletakkan buku fisika tebal miliknya dirak buku lalu membuka kaca mata bacanya. Chanyeol melirik jam dimeja nakas, pukul 6.30, tiga puluh menit sebelum makan malam dimulai jadi dia memilih untuk membersihkan `dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Saat keluar dari kamar, ia kaget mendapati adiknya Luhan berbaring sambil mengacak ngacak lagi buku buku yang tadi sudah ia simpan, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengeratkan ikatan bathrobe nya.

"Ada apa lulu?". Luhan tersenyum, kakaknya harum sekali ia bahkan bisa mencium harumnya sampai disini.

"Dua hari lagi aku ulang tahun". Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, hyung tak akan lupa hal itu adik kecil". Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak suka dipanggil dengan embel embel 'kecil'.

"Hyung tidak akan melupakan hadiah untukku kan?". Kekehan chanyeol yang terdengar, adiknya ini kekanakan sekali sih? Umurnya Sembilan belas tahunkan dua hari lagi?

"Ya deer boy, hyung sudah menyimpannya".

"Hyung…".

"Ya, lulu sayang… apalagi?".

"Hyung akan bahagia kan?". Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ia mengerti jalan pemikiran luhan.

"Tentu! bukankah hyung sudah berjanji?". Luhan tersenyum lebar sekali, menerjang chanyeol sehingga kini ia terlihat seperti anak koala.

"lulu menyayangi channie hyung…". Chanyeol terkekeh, luhan mode manja seperti ini menggemaskan sekali, ia mengusap punggung luhan, adik kecilnya ini walau sudah hampir dewasa namun kemajaannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Channie hyung lebih menyayangi lulu kalau begitu". Luhan mencium pipi chanyeol, lalu turun dari gendongan kakaknya itu.

Besok adalah hari ulangtahun Luhan, rumah megah itu sudah dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga benar benar terlihat menarik dan fantastic, Luhan sengaja tidak terlalu glamour karna ia menuruti perkataan kakaknya untuk membuat pesta yang biasa biasa saja, namun yah… Luhan tak bisa menyanggupi itu jadilah ia minta maaf pada kakaknya yang disambut dengan senyum lebar, kakak yang pengertian sebenarnya.

Jongin juga datang untuk membantu, laki laki itu tampak sibuk memasangkan balon balon disudut rumah, membantu maid meletakkan bunga bunga, dan sesekali akan digoda oleh ibu Luhan, nyonya Haneul yang juga sekarang tertular virus Homin nya Luhan. Chanyeol juga ada disana, laki laki yang sebentar lagi menamatkan kuliahnya itu sibuk mencicipi makanan dan sesekali berkomentar jika kuenya terlalu manis, membuat Luhan meggerutu karena menurutnya manisnya sudah pas.

"Ibu, lain kali jangan suruh chanyeol hyung yang mencicipi kue manis lagi".

"Ya, Ibu tau lu, seleranya buruk sekali bukan?". Luhan mengangguk antusias, memberi mehrong pada kakaknya yang ia deklarasikan tertampan kedua setelah papanya.

{}

Pesta luhan bertemakan pesta topeng ala eropa yang kental, ulangtahunnya yang ke Sembilan belas itu dihadiri banyak teman temannya, termasuk duo homin yang menyanyikan lagu spellbound menggunakan topeng pula. Luhan adalah orang yang paling mudah dikenali, karena dia seolah sedang tidak mengadakan pesta namun tengah menghadiri konser boyband kesayangannya, oh astaga ia sangat berterimakasih pada kekasih tampannya.

"Happy birthday Luhan". Namja cantik itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya, mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang yang tengah memakai topeng emas sedang tersenyum lebar didepannya, luhan tidak kenal.

"Oh ya, terimakasih". Kemudian menjabat tangan pemuda itu, pemuda itu terkekeh, dan luhan merasa bodoh tidak mengenali kekehan paling menyebalkan itu.

"He oh, Wu sehun". Sehun langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada pertengahan bibir topengnya.

"Ssstt... jangan keras keras, Rusa!".

Puncak dari acara itu adalah pesta dansa yang mengharuskan tiap orangnya bertukar tukar pasangan, sehun tersenyum ia senang bisa berbaur seperti ini, saat orang orang tak mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya, walau sedari tadi ia mendengar bisik bisik para gadis yang begitu penasaran dan berharap harap bisa berdansa dengannya. Sehun terkadang terkekeh, andai ia tak sedang memakai topeng mungkin empat gadis yang tadi sempat berdansa dengannya itu akan berteriak histeris. Sehun bertepuk tangan, membiarkan pasangannya tadi pergi, sesaat kemudian merasakan bahwa dirinya telah dibawa menjauh dari lantai dansa.

Aroma ini, sehun tak akan mampu menghilangkan harum mint ini dari indra penciumannya. Irama lagu so close terdengar dari sini, sehun merasa lututnya bergetar saat tangan laki laki yang juga memakai topeng itu mulai menyentuh jari jarinya yang kemudian menjadi genggaman, merengkuh pinggangnya lalu mengajaknya berdansa. Sehun tidak kuat lagi, dadanya mendadak sesak saat itu bulir hangat dimata hazelnya jatuh, laki laki itu, kemudian memeluknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bersikap semanis ini?". Sehun terisak di tiap katanya.

"Jangan, jangan menangis lagi… aku tak mau melihat air matamu… maafkan aku, aku tak bisa memahami perasaanmu sehingga tanpa kutau aku telah menyakitimu, maafkan aku".

_Itu tadi chanyeol kan?_

_{}_

Seperti hari hari biasanya ketika tidak jam mengajar chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri diatap sekolah. Sesekali ia akan mendapati beberapa anak yang bolos atau sekedar pacaran disini, dan tebaklah, hari ini ia mendapati si artis Wu Sehun sedang duduk sendirian dilantai. Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mengganggu, namun ia cukup tertarik sehingga berjalan mendekati sehun, langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Kim Jongin yang tiba tiba datang.

Jujur dari sini ia bisa mendengar perkataan yang sehun dan jongin bicarakan, dan chanyeol menyimpulkan jika anak itu tengah dalam masa move on dari seseorang namun masih terikat pada perasaan sebelumnya. Sampai perkataan kim jongin berikutnya membuat chanyeol terhenyak.

_"__apakah masih mencintai chanyeol ssaem?"_.

Chanyeol tercekat diposisinya, jadi Sehun mencintainya? Lama hening, chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat. Janjinya untuk bahagia.

TBC

Really happy when you guys want to read this fanfiction. And sorry cause i cant replay your review, but i do read it.

aah... i've been watching Yifan's Movie. Somewhere only we know, jjaaa get very jealous when the kiss scene came.. and it happened twice T_T

ah well, this fanfiction will have a veryyyyyyy long story, be patient nne :) And wait for ChanHun moment next week :).

pai pai :* ({})


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't loke don't read…**

**Jadi begini reader-dul, sejujurnya saya tidak mengharapkan review yang bakal wow... karena saya nulis untuk kesenangan saya sendiri. Tapi saya cukup kecewa dengan grafiknya semakin turun dan turun, mungkin ceritanya tidak menarik dan membosankan dan respon reader deul yang pada siders. Jujur saja, cerita ini sudah saya ketik lebih dari 40K words, jadi kalau masih mau dilanjut silahkan tekan kotak review dan saya akan update terus cerita ini, tapi kalau tidak mungkin ceritanya akan sampai disini saja. Mianhae, reader deul... dan gumawo untuk pembaca setiaku, izz sweetcity yang udah ngikutin cerita ini sebelum aku publish di ffn :)**

**so this is the chapter 10 of step by step :) **

**Did He?**

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Kim Na Eun imnida, bangapseumnida sunbaenim". Sehun tersenyum kecil lewat sudut bibirnya, sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis berwajah imut yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya itu. _Artis baru._

Jongin dan Sehun terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan minuman andalan Starbucks, seperti biasa Sehun akan lengkap dengan penyamarannya begitu juga dengan Jongin yang sudah terkenal sebagai dancer Homin sekaligus orang paling dekat dengan Sehun karena sudah terlalu sering muncul di akun SNS si artis. Jongin memasang raut wajah super menyesal kearah sahabatnya yang sekarang tertawa renyah.

"Sehunnie sungguh, jika perusahaannya adalah milikku, aku tak akan membuatmu melakukan ini".

"Tidak apa apa Kay-I, hitung hitung tes uji cobakan?". Raut penyesalan jongin berubah dengan raut bingung, sehun meraih Iphone-6 nya lalu menunjukkan pada jongin salah satu converstation pesannya.

**_Chanyeol-ie_**

_'__Apa sehun baik baik saja? Hyung minta maaf'_

"Kau tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan dia mencintaimu loh hun-ah". Jongin mendapati sahabatnya itu terkikik kecil, menyeruput sebentar minumnya lalu memasukkan lagi smartphonenya kedalam saku.

"Siapa yang menyimpulkan, aku sedang mencoba untuk menikmati perhatiannya ini bodoh!". Pada akhirnya jongin hanya bisa mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya saja, tidak ada gunanya untuk beradu argument dengan sehun yang sedang dalam mode bahagia.

Sehun mengerang saat jam wekernya berbunyi keras, ditambah dengan alarm smartphonenya yang seolah menambah keributan dipagi pagi buta. Anak bungsu Wu itu memijat pelipisnya, masih pukul setengah empat, dan itu berarti ia baru saja tertidur dua jam. Lelaki kelahiran bulan april itu menghela nafas, terkadang menyesali profesinya yang menjadi artis.

Ruang tengah manor Wu masih sepi, wajar ini belum waktunya untuk para penghuni manor mewah itu untuk terbangun. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil minuman, tersenyum senang saat membaca memo singkat yang ibunya tempelkan dipintu kulkas.

_'__Sehunnie fighting… wo ai ni baby hunnie :*'_

Memacu Lamborghini nya kearah lokasi syuting dipagi buta membuat sehun santai untuk berkendara diluar kecepatan normal. Lelaki itu dengan santai menghidupkan lagu maroon 5 dengan keras, sesekali akan menggoyangkan tubuhnya atau sekedar mengacaukan lirik dari lagu lagu album baru yang dipimpin adam lavine itu.

"Sunbae…". Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari Lamborghini nya itu kaget saat Naeun menyapanya dengan senyum manis.

"Na-eun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Gadis cantik dengan rambut lurus coklat itu menyerahkan amplop kearahnya lalu pergi begitu saja. _Gadis aneh. _

Bukan seperti biasanya, kali ini sehun akan bermain sebuah drama bukan musical atau film layar lebar. Ia berperan sebagai laki laki flower boy yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis lugu yang diperankan oleh Kim Naeun si artis baru. Sehun sedang di make up saat managernya datang dengan wajah kusut yang beberapa hari ini selalu terpajang setiap mereka bertemu.

"Aku heran, kau ini tidak berfikir atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa menerima permintaan perusahaan segampang itu!". Kim Junho, managernya itu bicara dengan suara suram ia sudah menyuruh coordy noona untuk keluar sehingga pembicaraan mereka tetap rahasia.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu hyung…". Junho, lelaki berusia tiga puluh lima itu mengacak rambut coklatnya kasar, membuat sehun tertawa ringan didalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan fans mu hah? Belum lagi antifans, ya tuhan! Wu sehun kau membuatku gila".

"Sudahlah hyung, jika mereka fansku mereka pasti mengerti, dan haters gonna hate hate hate…tenang saja". Sehun berujar santai, sambil menyelipkan lagu taylor swift shake it off dikalimatnya.

"Anak bodoh". Junho menghela nafas keras, jika saja sehun ini bukan keponakannya mungkin ia dengan senang hati mencincang artis muda ini.

Sehun akui, Kim Na Eun memang tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, ia punya kulit putih bersih dengan tubuh ideal dan rambut coklat madu yang indah, wanita ini pastilah akan banyak penggemar, _dan juga haters pastinya_. Selesai syuting dan sesuai yang sudah direncanakan, sehun dan Na eun akan makan malam bersama di restoran romantic yang disiapkan perusahaan agar lebih terkesan jika mereka benar benar berkencan. _Padahal tidak, dan tidak akan. _

Setelah meyakini jika sudah ada reporter yang diam diam mengikuti mereka sehun dan Na eun saling memasang wajah memuja satu sama lain, naeun sesekali akan menyentuh tangan sehun, dan sehun akan sesekali menyeka rambut panjang naeun membuat gadis itu tersipu malu malu. Pukul setengah sebelas sebuah pesan masuk, awalnya sehun tidak perduli, namun setelah sadar itu adalah pesan dari chanyeol ia cepat cepat membukanya.

**Chanyeol-ie**

**_Selamat malam sehun, istirahat dengan baik nne, jaljja_**

Pipi sehun menghangat, ia yakin jika chanyeol sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya. Sehun akan membalas pesan dari chanyeol, namun naeun mengajaknya untuk segera bergegas mengantarkan gadis itu pulang dan memulai acting kedua mereka. _Berciuman. _

**{}**

Chanyeol sedang memeriksa tugas tugas anak muridnya saat Luhan datang kekamarnya dengan wajah sembab habis menangis, yang disebabkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena sebuah film yang sedari tadi ditontonya bersama sang ibu. Chanyeol berencana untuk mengacuhkan saja, toh nanti adiknya akan diam sendiri, namun luhan tetap saja luhan yang butuh perhatian, tahu dirinya diacuhkan luhan malah menangis lebih keras untuk menarik perhatian. Membuat chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan mendekati adiknya ini.

"Lu, jangan menangis begitu, toh yang kamu lihat itu hanya acting, bukan kenyataan". Chanyeol menepuk nepuk punggung luhan yang sekarang tangisnya mereda namun malah mengeluarkan suara 'hik' yang aneh.

"Nah, daripada menangis seperti ini, lebih baik kamu menelpon jongin, dia pasti senang". Ya, semenjak pacaran dengan jongin, chanyeol selalu menjadikan anak itu sebagai satu satunya cara membuat luhan lebih tenang.

"Hyung… aku menginap disini boleh ya?". Chanyeol menatap deer eyes adiknya yang kini dalam mode memohon. Chanyeol mencebik, mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut almond Luhan.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat pada pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, tersenyum saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap diranjangnya. Cukup kaget saat mendapati ibunya yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Luhan tidur disini?". Chanyeol mengangguk kearah ibunya yang mengenakan gaun tidur sutra, ibunya yang cantik.

"Ibu ada apa? Ini sudah larut, kenapa ibu belum tidur?". Giliran Haneul yang tersenyum, mengelus otot bahu putranya.

"Menunggu ayah, ehm, omong omong apa minggu depan kamu punya waktu?". Laki laki duapuluh tahun itu mengkerutkan dahinya, lalu mengangguk, membuat ibunya tersenyum sekali lagi.

"memangnya ada apa bu?".

"Eh? Aline mengajak kita untuk datang dan makan malam bersama dirumah mereka".

"ooh, tentu saja". Hening sejenak, sampai Haneul mengambil suara lagi.

"Sehun itu manis ya, channie. Ibu suka dia". Chanyeol terkekeh, mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuannya.

Omong omong soal sehun, disekolah tadi chanyeol sudah berniat untuk mengajak anak itu bicara. Bukan untuk apa apa, hanya ingin bicara saja dan sekedar makan siang bersama. Namun yang ditunggu malah tidak datang karena syuting. Chanyeol membuka iphone 6 plus nya, mencari contact name sehun di smartphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan.

**Sehun-ie**

**_Selamat malam sehun, istirahat dengan baik nne, jaljja._**

**_Send_**

Laki laki itu menghela nafas, tidak terlalu berharap pesannya akan dibalas. Ia cukup mengerti betapa sibuknya seorang Wu sehun saat ini, namun tetap saja hati kecilnya ingin mendapatkan sebuah balasan. Dan dipukul sebelas tepat, sebuah notifikasi muncul d ponsel pintarnya itu.

**One unread message.**

**Sehun-ie**

**_Ya, selamat malam juga Hyung. Jaljja _**

Chanyeol tidak tau, namun perasaannya menghangat hanya dengan membaca balasan pesan singkat sehun. Ia tersenyum senang, mencium pipi luhan dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada untuk mulai bermimpi. _Bantu aku baekkie. _

{}

Pukul dua pagi, Sehun membuka pintu manor besarnya pelan pelan, mendapati hampir semua ruangan dirumahnya itu sudah gelap. Mengernyit saat lampu dapur masih menyala, serta ibunya yang duduk dengan gaun tidur ditemani segelas teh sambil membaca lekat lekat yang entah apa pada iPadnya. Sehun mendekat untuk memberi salam.

"Hai ma,". Aline nyaris terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan sehun yang tiba tiba.

"Oh _mierda_". Sehun terkekeh saat ibunya malah mengumpat dalam bahasa spanyol, negeri asalnya.

"Kau!". Dahi sehun mengkerut, mendapati ibunya malah melotot dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk tajam kearahnya.

"Ma, apaan sih? Santai dong jarinya!". Aline makin melotot, sehun malah merasa mata ibunya ini akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Nih baca!". Sehun menghela nafas, mengambil iPad yang ibunya berikan padanya.

**_Artis muda Wu Sehun berkencan dengan Artis pendatang baru Kim NaEun_**

_Dua jam yang lalu. Kamis, 111714 Wu Sehun, didapati tengah mengencani artis baru perusahaannya, keduanya terlihat begitu mesra saat makan malam, Sehun juga terlihat mengantarkan Naeun pulang. Keduanya memang tengah terlibat dalam drama yang sama, namun siapa sangka si Misterius Sehun akan mengencani seorang Kim Neun. _

Sehun terkekeh pelan diawal, dan tawanya meledak saat selesai membaca artikel _Dispatch _yang diupload beberapa jam lalu, belum lagi fotonya yang tengah _berciuman_ dengan kim Naeun. Ah, pantas saja ibunya terlihat seperti orang keracunan obat. Padahal ciuman itu hanya palsu, walau ya… sehun memang _berciuman_ dengan wanita itu. Aline yang bingung, melihat sehun tertawa malah memukul kepala putra bungsunya ini dengan sendok teh.

"Aaah, ma… jangan main kekerasan dong, sakit nih!". Aline mencebik, dengan gemas menarik kedua pipi anaknya keras keras.

"Apa apaan sih! Kenapa kencan dengan cewek jelek seperti itu! Aduhh… padahal mama maunya kau itu sama chanyeol! Rusak sudah rencana mama! Dasar bodoh!". Sehun melepas cubitan gemas sang ibu dipipinya, tapi aline malah menjewer telinganya.

"ShiXun bodoh! Pokoknya mama ga setuju sama naeul naeul itu!". Aline masih bersikukuh menjewer putranya, sehun bahkan ingin menangis saja.

"Ma! Ini Cuma acting! Permintaan perusahaan! Dan namanya itu NA-EUN ma! Bukan Na-Eul". Sehun bicara dengan nada dua oktaf, untuk menyelamatkan telinganya yang masih dijewer Aline.

"Mama tidak perduli anyway! Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya? Mau berbohong pada mama ya?". Sehun meringis, beranjak menjauh saat aline hendak meraih telinganya lagi.

"Enggak ma, serius! Ini Cuma acting, ciumannya juga palsu, ga pakai perasaan itu! Lagian aku juga Cuma mau sama Chanyeol hyung!". Aline mengembangkan senyum, mengelus kepala sehun dengan sayang. Oh by the way, dia memang sudah tau perasaan putranya ini terhadap chanyeol. Dan sebagai chanyeol stand, Aline tentulah sangat setuju.

"Bagus deh, ah, jangan lupa minggu depan keluarga chanyeol akan makan malam disini, kosongkan jadwal ya?". Sehun mengangguk, ibunya ini memang unik, dan emosinya juga labil seperti remaja, padahal tahun depan sudah berulangtahun yang ke empat puluh enam.

"Ma…". Aline menggumam, sambil meneguk teh hangatnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Rahasiakan kepurapuraan ini pada chanyeol hyung ya?".

"Kenapa?". Dahi aline mengkerut, _tidak terima_.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, mama tenang saja". Sehun tersenyum, dan aline mengangguk.

"Oke, istirahatlah. Jaljja nne _my schat_". Aline tersenyum, mencium dahi sehun dengan sayang. Dan sehun juga membalas mencium dahinya, sebuah kebiasaan yang sedari dulu selalu mereka lakukan.

"_buenas noches, _Ma. _Te amo_".

"_yo tambien te quiero, _my dear".

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, manor mewah Wu itu tak akan tenang lagi sejak berita kencannya si bungsu. Ada puluhan nitizen diluar sana, dan mereka bahkan tidak beranjak seinchi pun. Sehun menghela nafas, ponselnya memiliki empat puluh tiga panggilan tak terjawab, dan seratus dua pesan masuk. Laki laki berusia pertengahan delapan belas ini menutup gorden kamarnya saat ibunya masuk dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ma, I'm sorry". Sehun menunjukkan tanda peace pada ibunya.

"Papamu marah sekali, dan dia mau kau yang menjelaskan kegilaan yang membuat kepalanya ingin meledak ini!". Aline mengerucutkan bibir, saat sehun mencium pipinya dan berlalu.

"Astaga, resiko memiliki anak artis membuatku semakin cepat tua!".

{}

Tidur chanyeol terganggu akan teriakan dan serangan luhan dipagi hari, adik satu satunya ini berteriak ditelinganya mengatakan sesuatu tentang sehun yang belum ditangkap jelas oleh telinganya. Chanyeol mendorong pelan luhan keluar dari kamarnya, nanti ia akan tanyakan lagi apa yang adiknya itu ingin katakan karena dia harus segera bersiap siap.

Mendapati Jongin yang datang pagi dan sarapan bersama ditengah keluarganya sudah hal biasa yang biasa chanyeol dapati beberapa minggu belakangan ini jika pemuda itu tidak sibuk. Jongin menyapanya dengan senyum saat chanyeol memberikan kecupan selamat pagi dipipi ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan kopi untuk ayahnya.

"Oh ya, lu… tadi mau bicara apa?". Luhan menggeleng lucu kearah chanyeol

"Tidak, tidak jadi hehehe".

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat mendapati ramainya wartawan yang berlalu lalang disekitar Toho HS saat ia akan melewati gerbang utama sekolah megah itu. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tepat, memperbaiki tampilannya sebentar lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hyung…". Hanya dua orang yang memanggilnya begitu, pertama adalah luhan namun berhubung ia berangkat lebih dahulu jadi itu pasti bukan adiknya tapi, _sehun. _

"Ya? Sehun?". Chanyeol tergagu diposisinya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak canggung.

"Tolong aku". Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, ia bahkan tak menyadari lengan kanannya yang telah digandeng oleh sehun.

"Sehunnie ada apa?". Pemuda itu masih bersikeras bertanya, Sehun tidak menjawab alih alih menatapnya dengan tatapan, ugh bagaimana chanyeol menjelaskan ini?.

"Beri aku kepastian". Kalimat ambigu, chanyeol entah mengapa merasakan aliran halus mengaliri peredaran darahnya. _Apa ini?_

Para wartawan yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul didaerah THS segera mengambil gambar saat sehun keluar bersama seorang pemuda asing yang kini digandengnya. Sehun menatap para wartawan wartawan itu dengan tatapan datar, murid murid yang sudah datang juga memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sehun-sshi? Benarkah anda berkencan bersama kim Naeun?". Sehun berdecih, tak menghiraukan wajah bingung chanyeol yang meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

"Aku tau ini aneh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengencani gadis itu, karena itu kuperkenalkan seseorang yang berarti bagiku, Park Chanyeol". Untuk sesaat para wartawan tercengang, namun segera mengambil potret sehun dan chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap manic hazel sehun tak percaya, ia tak mampu untuk berkata kata, terpaku saat bibir lembut sehun menyapu bibir tebalnya, dengan kilatan blitz yang terus menyala. Keduanya bertahan diposisi itu cukup lama, mereka sama sama merasakan lutut lutut penyangga kaki mereka melemas. Sehun yang mengakhiri ciuman itu, nafasnya terengah, hazel indahnya menatap wajah chanyeol yang mengguratkan garis merah muda samar.

"Wo Ai Ni, Chanyeollie".

{}

Pagi saat sehun menghadap ayahnya, ya ayahnya yang tenang namun terkadang terlihat konyol. Lelaki usia tanggung ini jelas tahu letak kesalahannya, dan ia sebisa mungkin akan menjelaskan sejelas jelasnya pada sang ayah apa maksud dari semua yang telah terjadi, mengutuk siapapun yang sudah menambah nambahi kejadian sebenarnya antara dirinya dan si artis baru.

Dimeja makan itu sudah ada Wufan dan Zitao, terakhir ibunya yang duduk disamping kanan ayahnya. Sarapan belum dimulai, dan berarti mereka semua menunggu kehadirannya untuk bergabung.

"Wu ShiXun". Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ayahnya tampak begitu serius.

"Pa, aku bisa jelaskan". Dan oke, scenario pengucapannya sudah bisa direka secara spontan, ayahnya pasti mau mengerti. _Harapannya begitu. _Wu Shaiming tampak menghela nafas.

"Apapun, apapun yang ada di otak kecilmu untuk menguji kecintaan chanyeol lewat berita ini, papa minta kau untuk menghentikannya". Datar dan setenang air, sehun mengerutkan dahinya hingga kini berlapis lapis lipatan terpahat diwajahnya.

"Jika kau mencintainya, jangan membuatnya bingung dan menyerah saat ia ingin mencoba untuk memulai".

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya pa, tidak lebih". Ucap Sehun mulai menangkap alur pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang ingin bertahan saat dia rasa sudah memiliki alasan kuat untuk pergi, didi. Percayalah aku mengenalnya". Sehun menatap kearah wufan yang kini memasukkan dua pil omega kemulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana aku mendapatkan kepastian darinya ge? Menunggu? Tidak, aku sudah tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk itu". Sehun menaikkan suaranya setengah oktaf lebih tinggi, kekehan renyah terdengar dari kakak iparnya.

"kau hanya perlu menciumnya, Hunnie…". Sehun membulatkan matanya, _mencium chanyeol?_

"Berciuman, adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang penyaluran cinta, jika ia bergetar dan tidak menolak maka kau tau betapa bagusnya itu". Nyonya Aline menambahkan dengan senyum, dan usapan halus dipipi putih putra bungsunya.

"Just do it, or he'll never be yours".

Keluarganya mungkin adalah keluarga paling aneh yang pernah ia miliki, dikeluarga lain jika salah satu putra mereka memiliki persoalan yang sama sepertinya, mungkin mereka akan meminta dirinya untuk menunggu atau berpindah hati. Tapi keluarganya berbeda, mereka menyarankan dirinya untuk maju, untuk tidak menunggu, dan mencari kepastian itu sendiri lewat _ciuman_ yang baru saja ia berikan pada chanyeol.

"Kurasa ini semua sudah cukup jelas, jadi kumohon untuk tidak membuat berita yang aneh aneh lagi tentang diriku dan Kim Naeun". Secepat angin, sehun menarik tangan chanyeol untuk berlari menjauh. Langkahnya terhenti dikoridor yang sepi saat chanyeol menahannya. Nafas sehun tersengal, memunggungi chanyeol, enggan untuk berbalik.

"Wo Ai Ni Chanyeollie". Lirih, ada setetes air mata yang ingin jatuh dipelupuk hazelnya. Tangannya melepas genggaman ditangan chanyeol, namun chanyeol dengan cepat meraihnya kembali, yang sehun tau lelaki itu juga tersengal.

"Maafkan aku…". _Tidak, ini tidak baik. Jangan minta maaf._

"Maafkan aku, _karena membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu, maafkan aku karena tak memberi kepastian, aku belum bisa meyakinkan perasaanku padamu, tapi, bolehkah waktu membuat scenario tuhan ini terus berlanjut? Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Aku menyayangimu Sehunnie. Jadilah kekasihku"._ Sehun berbalik, menatap iris kelam milik chanyeol yang menatap lekat lekat, artis muda ini menangis dan memeluk chanyeol erat saat lelaki pujaannya itu menganggukkan kepala ringan pertanda ia serius.

**Dictionary :**

**-**_mierda : Spain languange it seems like 'Shit' on English language_

_- Schat : Dutch language, it's mean 'Dear', 'Love' and etc_

- _buenas noches : 'Good Night' Spain language_

_- te Amo : 'I love you' Spain language, but the another country use this words too_

_- yo tambien te quiero : 'I love you Too' Spain language, Idk why the answer of 'I love you' is too long on this language_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Step By Step**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : ChanHun (ChanyeolxSehun) and other EXO member**

**This story is belong to me, don't like don't read…**

**Let's Start**

Berita tentang pengakuan sehun sudah menyebar dengan luas, pro dan kontra sudah pasti datang silih berganti. Ayolah, WU SEHUN 'Gay' cukup menjadi alasan kuat mengapa duaribu fansnya pergi begitu saja dari daftar fancafe. Tapi sehun tidak perduli, dia tak mau menjadi artis bodoh yang mau saja melakukan hubungan 'settingan', tidak ia tidak mau, dan dia akan mencoba untuk menjelaskan ini kepada CEO agency-nya.

Drrt drrt

**Chanyeol 3**

**Semuanya akan baik baik saja, FIGHTING ****J**

Senyum sehun merekah, bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas. Itu pesan dari chanyeol, seseorang yang kini official menjadi kekasihnya. Walau chanyeol tidak mengatakan cinta, namun asal mereka sudah terikat itu semua tidak apa apa, toh bukankah chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk meyakini perasaannya sendiri?. Jadi sehun takkan apa apa menunggu sebentar lagi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, memutar kenop pintu ruangan ayah jongin tanpa beban.

{}

Setelah mengirim pesan pada sehun, chanyeol meletakkan smartphonenya pada dashboard mobilnya, ia tersenyum. Kini ia memiliki sehun, dan berjanji akan mencintai lelaki itu, serta menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun, ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berkunjung menemui lelaki itu, melirik sebentar kearah sebuket bunga mawar pada jok sampingnya. _Mawar kuning, yang berarti persahabatan._

Makam baekhyun berada diatas bukit, cukup jauh dari jalan namun chanyeol selalu merasa dekat jika hanya untuk berkunjung. Setelah meletakkan bunga, dan berdoa, chanyeol mengelus nisan besar baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hallo baekkie, aku datang lagi". Chanyeol menatap nisan bertuliskan nama baekhyun, ia tersenyum.

"Kamu pasti sudah tau jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun". Jeda, ia menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu menatap langit.

"Dia anak yang baik, lebih muda dua tahun dari kita. Doakan aku nde!. Aku sudah menepati janjiku, dan kamu harus bahagia diatas sana". Angin berhembus pelan disekitar chanyeol, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Gomapta, chingu-ya".

Hari ini diadakan pesta perpisahan untuk mahasiswa yang selesai mengadakan penelitian. Toho High School tampak riuh dan ramai, mengadakan berbagai pertunjukkan khusus sebagai kenangan. Para petinggi yayasan duduk dengan tenang menikmati pertunjukan drama romeo Juliet yang dipentaskan oleh para mahasiswa. Semua orang menikmati pertunjukan ini, namun tidak dengan sehun yang menggerutu dikursinya.

"Kau oke, eoh?". Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin, masih menatap sebal kearah panggung.

"Aku menyesal sering tidak masuk sekolah, kalau tau begini aku akan melarang chanyeol hyung bermain drama". Luhan terkekeh, ia sudah tau jika kakaknya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sehun.

"Kudengar akan ada French kiss". Sehun melotot, dan luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Shakespears bahkan tidak menulis French kiss dibuku romeo and julietnya.

"Lu, jangan berlebihan. Sehun bernafas!". Jongin menepuk nepuk pundak sehun yang menatap kosong.

Ya, drama romeo and Juliet itu diperankan oleh chanyeol dan teman temannya, dibantu oleh beberapa murid THS sebagai pemeran pembantu. Sehun terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan kearah pentas, lebih baik tidak melihat daripada harus patah hati saat melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan oranglain. Iseng, lelaki manis itu mengupdate instagramnya dengan foto wajah cemberut dan tulisan _Don't Do It! X(. _Tenggelam dengan dunia social medianya, sehun tidak menyadari jika dramanya telah berakhir, saat melihat kearah panggung yang ia dapati hanya tirai yang perlahan menutup.

"Dramanya sudah habis?". Sehun menatap kearah luhan yang menganggukkan kepala imut. Salah satu hal yang membuat jongin begitu mencintainya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan ya? Akan kuadukan pada chanyeol hyung!". Sehun merengut, bicara pada luhan hanya menambah nambah pikirannya.

"Ah, aku akan menemui chanyeol hyung, pai pai rusa tengil!".

"YA!".

**_Chanyeol 3_**

**_Hey, dimana?_**

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan dari chanyeol, selepas menjauh dari luhan dan Jongin dirinya memang tidak menemui chanyeol, namun mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang diatap sekolah, menikmati angin musim gugur seorang diri. Bulan depan hingga akhir tahun ia akan vakum dari dunia entertainment karena ujian akhirnya makin dekat dan dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tes universitas. Sehun membuka slide kunci smartphonenya saat sebuah pesan Line masuk.

**_Galaxy_**

**_Coba tebak siapa dia! _**

Dahi sehun mengerut, wufan mengirimkannya gambar seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang coklat yang sangat cantik. Wufan dan zitao sedang tidak berada dirumah, mereka sedang berlibur entah kemana, dan sekarang kakaknya itu malah mengirimkan foto seorang anak perempuan menggemaskan padanya.

**_Galaxy_**

**_Keluarga baru kita, my daughter, and your niece. Sophia Wu. _**

**{}**

Sehun bersandar pada pinggiran tangga rumahnya, memperhatikan ibu serta beberapa maid yang sibuk berlalu lalang membersihkan rumah. Hari ini memang jadwal pembersihan rumah bulanan sekaligus makan malam bersama keluarga Chanyeol. Aline terlihat mencicipi beberapa makanan dari resep terbarunya, sehun tertawa kecil dalam hati, teringat betapa antusiasnya ibunya belajar memasak beberapa minggu ini.

"Unca…". Sehun menoleh saat gadis manis dengan rambut coklat terkepang memanggilnya sambil tersenyum dari lantai bawah. Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

Anak perempuan berusia empat tahun itu bernama Sophia Wu, si manis yang diangkat menjadi anak Wufan dan zitao saat mereka berkunjung ke Canada. Sophia sendiri masih anak dari sepupu jauh Aline, yang kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis.

"Hai, princess". Sehun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dan Sophia.

"_Tio, _sedang apa?". Sophia menyentuh pipi sehun dengan telapak kirinya.

"Tidak ada, bagaimana denganmu princess?". Sophia tersenyum lebar sekali, ia sangat suka saat sehun memainkan tangannya dirambut coklatnya yang panjang.

"Sehun! Lihat siapa yang datang!". Itu adalah suara milik ayahnya, sehun menggandeng tangan Sophia untuk mengikutinya.

"Selamat sore Sehun". Senyum itu, senyum yang paling sehun rindukan. Dirinya baru akan memeluk tubuh chanyeol saat Sophia malah menggoyang tangannya dengan raut bingung.

"_Tio, _siapa?". Sophia bertanya dengan manis, chanyeol lantas tersenyum dan menyamakan tinggnya, dan omong omong dia sudah mengetahui soal Sophia lewat pesan singkat yang sehun kirimkan padanya.

"Hallo princess, namaku park Chanyeol, kamu boleh memanggilku oppa". Sophia tersenyum cerah, begitu juga sehun yang tanpa sadar makin memuja laki lakinya ini.

"oppa? Hihihi". Kekehan kecil Sophia yang kemudian menatap sehun membuat chanyeol juga menatap kekasihnya itu, dan ketika mata itu bertemu, debaran desiran itu muncul lagi didada masing masingnya.

"Hai little angel, hai Chanyeol". Itu adalah wufan dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus v-neck serta rambut acak acakan khas bangun tidur.

"Hai Wufan… anak yang manis ya". Wufan tersenyum, menggendong Sophia dilengannya yang kokoh.

"Tentu, memangnya kau tidak lihat betapa kerennya aku". Oh tidak, ini wufan dan kenarsisannya lagi.

Ini adalah minggu ke-2, chanyeol dan sehun menjalani hubungan sepasang kekasih, dan selama itu keduanya hanya bertemu tiga kali. Pertama saat sekolah, perpisahan, dan hari ini, walau begitu keduanya cukup senang karena dapat bertukar pesan tiap harinya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak datang bersama keluarga hyung? Bukankah janjinya jam 7?". Itu adalah suara sehun, keduanya tengah merendam kaki dikolam air hangat mungil milik keluarga Wu.

"Hm, apakah jawaban hyung tidak terlalu gombal jika hyung mengatakan bahwa hyung merindukanmu?".

_Blush_

Sehun tak kuasa untuk menahan panas pipinya, ia menatap chanyeol yang lagi lagi tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Tidak, maksudku tentu saja tidak". Sehun tidak tau kenapa ia jadi bertingkah malu malu begini, dipesan singkat yang sering mereka tukarkan tak satupun yang mengatakan rindu, dan saat diungkapkan membuat jantung keduanya berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Wah, senang mendengarnya sehunnie". Sehun tersenyum menunduk, masih terlalu malu untuk menatap chanyeol dan lebih memilih untuk menggoyangkan kakinya di air hangat untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yang terlalu senang.

Orangtua chanyeol dan Luhan tiba dimanor Wu pada pukul tujuh kurang lima menit, Aline yang saat itu mengenakan peach dress panjang tapa lengan adalah yang paling bersemangat menyambut kedatangan keluarga kekasih putranya itu. Haneul memasang senyum manis, rambutnya yang digulung tampak bergoyang saat memberi salam ala ibu ibu pada Aline.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Haneul, waktu berlalu dengan cepat ya, dan sekarang putra kita sudah menjadi kekasih saja". Haneul mengangguk tersenyum, ibu chanyeol itu menatap putranya yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Aku berkeinginan jika kita akan menjadi besan sungguhan hyung". Itu adalah suara Jaehyun ayahnya chanyeol, Shaiming menanggapi dengan tawa renyah. Dan seseorang tolong sehun yang pipinya sudah sangat merah.

"Lihat, sehun sampai memerah seperti itu". Nah itu adalah suara luhan, yang diikuti gelak tawa oleh semuanya. Sehun reflex menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kanannya didepan semua orang, saat itu sehun menatap kearah chanyeol yang lagi lagi tersenyum padanya.

"Cieeee".

Setelah makan malam, para ayah bicara soal bisnis diruang kerja Shaiming, sedangkan para ibu, Luhan juga Wufan dan Zitao bermain dengan Sophia yang baru bangun dari tidur, hal yang menyebabkan Zitao tidak ikut makan malam bersama tadi. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Sehun ditinggal berdua dibagian balkon manor wu dilantai dua yang berhadapan dengan taman hijau cantik yang memiliki air mancur besar.

Sehun menggenggam besi pembatas balkon rumahnya, menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Selama sepuluh menit ini belum ada percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan chanyeol, hal yang membuatnya makin bingung ingin memulai darimana. Menit keempat belas, keduanya saling menoleh dan menatap seolah saling ingin bicara.

"Hyung duluan saja". Sehun kembali dalam mode malu malunya, chanyeol tersenyum mengelus pipi sehun yang tirus.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kamu terlihat kurus.". Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, namun sehun membalasnya dengan pipi menggembung. Ini kan moment romantis, kenapa chanyeol harus membahas soal tubuhnya?

"Itu akan membuatku gendut hyung…". Protes sehun sebal dengan tangan chanyeol yang masih setia dipipinya, laki laki yang lebih tinggi itu mensejajarkan tingginya hingga wajah mereka benar benar berhadapan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu sakit, _baobei_".

_Blussshh_

_Baobei? Baobei katanya?. _

Sehun merona sempurna, dan chanyeol menikmati pemandangan didepannya dengan senang hati, menatap hazel sehun dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"H-hyung". Chanyeol tidak menjawab terlalu tenggelam dengan bola mata sehun tanpa tau membuat lutut kekasihnya mati rasa.

"K-kita t-terlalu dekat h-hyung". Refleks tersadar, chanyeol buru buru menjauhkan wajahnya, tadi itu hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan membuat chanyeol malu setengah mati untuk menatap sehun lagi.

"H-hyung…". Masih terbata. Sama seperti chanyeol, sehunpun malu untuk menatap kekasihnya itu apalagi dengan rona merah yang menjalar hingga telinganya.

"Chanyeol… ayo pulang, ini sudah pukul 9". Keduanya berbalik, saat mendengar suara lembut ibu chanyeol yang tersenyum manis dengan terusan putihnya.

"Oke, bu". Ucap chanyeol, ibunya tersenyum dulu setelahnya pergi menyusul ayahnya mungkin. Dan sekarang ia harus pamit dulu pada sehun.

"Sehun…". Yang dipanggil berbalik, berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya masih canggung.

"Hyung… pulang dulu ya". Sepatah katapun tak keluar dari bibir tipisnya, bukan tidak ingin namun lebih kepada tidak bisa bersuara sehingga ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Chanyeol menghela nafas, tiba tiba menggenggam kedua telapak tangan sehun dengan miliknya yang jauh lebih besar. _Hangat. _Itulah yang sehun rasakan saat chanyeol menggenggamnya, entah kenapa namun kekasihnya ini selalu memberinya hawa hangat saat mereka bersentuhan seperti ini.

"Segeralah tidur, jangan terlalu lelah dan belajarlah dengan rajin". Sehun mengangguk lagi, dan chanyeol tersenyum. Kaki kirinya beranjak namun lengannya ditahan oleh sehun. Laki laki duapuluh satu tahun itu menatap kekasihnya bingung.

CUP

"Sampai bertemu lagi hyung". Dan sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih membatu dan lantas menyentuh pipinya. _Dia menciumku?_

**_TBC_**


End file.
